Heroes of Olympus, book Three: The Mark of Athena
by arissaprincess321
Summary: I just wanted to share my incites on how it's gonna play out i added a few touch of me but it's still connected to what may happen...I don't own any of the characters but I sure wish I did...I hope this worthy of Athena.Enjoy! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys...this fic is now on my top list that i'm determined to let you guys like...i know i have tons of unfinished stories but i swear on the river styx that i'll finish em' all...but this comes first...so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Annabeth<strong>

**Couldn't calm down**.

She was close to hyperventilating, for eight months she's kept a mask of bravery and confidence, she acted strong despite the clouding questions that haunted her mind.

_Will this actually work out? Does he remember me? What if he isn't even there?_

She tried to shove that last thought 's got to be there. She needed him to be there for her.

"Ready to see Percy again?"

Annabeth turned.

Piper sat down beside her. They were in one of the bedrooms for the seven of the prophecy.

Annabeth came in this room particularly to have a piece of Percy because it had a porthole that could give a beautiful scenery of the ocean if they ever sailed over room was designed by her especially for Percy.

Blue wallpaper-wave like designs and other blue furniture...even the floor was blue!

"As ready as I'll ever be" Annabeth muttered. "you did great with this room by the is so...blue. I'm guessing it's percy's favorite color?"asked piper

"yeah it is." Annabeth answered attentively though she had a faraway look in her eyes, as if in a daze.

Piper sighed, she knew annabeth was worried about something Percy-related.

"Worried he doesn't remember you?" Piper guessed. Annabeth simply nodded.

"I don't think what Mrs. Jackson told you? When Percy made that call for his mom;He remembered her,I'm pretty sure he'd remember you. He recognized you when you contacted him. I can sense waves of love during that time and you so can't doubt me, I'm daughter of Aphrodite.I'm never wrong when i sense a match meant to be."

That boosted Annabeth's spirits, logic was there. True in true Percy did recognize her when she contacted him.

"This is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. We will be landing in five hands on deck and all those stuff" Leo said through the intercom.

"I told him to drop the Supreme Commander thing, makes me think about the show I used to watch called Kids Next Door"Piper grumbled.

"You watched that too?I love the Rachel/Nigel couple...I've even joined the courting commanders supporters years ago" Annabeth smiled.

"Ready?" Piper said getting up.

"Here we go." Annabeth Said with nerves jumping from anticipation and anxiety.

All the Cabin's senior counselors or representative were present. Waiting in the main deck. Annabeth saw Jason among the crowd.

"You better come out first" Annabeth told him. "They'll recognize you for sure and it'll probably and hopefully delay their attack-if they were planning to kill us..." Annabeth explained

"Alright, let's hope the gods actually want their children to survive each other and get along." Jason answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! chapter one complete,I've started chapter two,but i haven't typed it ye. BTW I've noticed my writing has become better over the past year! Oh sorry about the <em>Kids Next Door<em> thing-i couldn't help it...I'm glad annabeth's a 1/362 supporter too!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! I'm trying so hard to update as much as I could before our exams...and since I'm not allowed to touch the computer during weekdays,Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>II Percy<strong>

**Had never felt so impatient.**

Watching the Greek Warship, He felt it couldn't go any slower. He yearned for his Annabeth. Her Intimidating but beautiful Grey eyes that seem to endlessly calculate your every move, was all He could think about.

For once he forgot about the giants and Gaea. All he thought of was Annabeth. The only thing in his mind was her and her alone.

Annabeth...

Percy was finally going to see his WiseGirl.

Finally, in what seemed like forever to Percy; The ship landed. The first to come out was a guy with tidily cropped golden blond hair, bright blue eyes like the sky, and a scar on the corner of his lip.

He is of average height with athletic build, having muscular tanned arms. He has a tattoo burned under his forearm: 12 straight lines like a bar code with an eagle (the symbol of Zeus/Jupiter) and the letters "SPQR" over the lines.

Percy knew this was the kid Jason, everyone was talking about.

"Jason?" Reyna said. Some centurions snickered at that. If the praetor noticed that she simply ignored them. "Reyna..." Jason acknowledged her.

The other demigods from Camp Half Blood filed out. Percy recognized most but his eyes were fixed to find the blond. Suddenly his eyes snapped alert, as if by instinct, he finally laid eyes on the girl he was so crazy for.

His eyes met hers and she shyly went over to him. "Percy..." She trailed uncertain. Percy wanted to laugh at her un-ordinary actions. "WiseGirl" He simply said afferming that he remembered her.

Percy watched as Annabeth's eyes widened and soon he was struggling for air. The bear hug wasn't as massive and full of crushing force like tyson's but it was close enough.

"C-crushing m-me" Percy was able to choke out.

Annabeth let go though Percy kept his arms laced around her waist. It took Percy a while see annabeth's tears running down her delicate cheeks. "S-sorry" Annabeth stuttered.

"WiseGirl, are you crying?" Percy taunted.

Out of the blue, Annabeth's hand came in contact with percy's face with alot of force.

"Oww!" Percy exclaimed, a look of confusion flashed his face._What did I do?_

"That hurt,Annie." He said rubbing his cheek, the pain of a slap mark crawled on.

Annabeth didn't seem to realize the fact that her slap hurt.

"Seaweed Brain! Of all the things you could say after eight months of mysteriously disappearing...scratch that! being kidnapped by a Hera, of all goddesses! All you could do is say..." Annabeth abruptly stopped her rant.

"Hold up, what do you mean oww?" She asked. "I don't bear the curse of Achilles anymore." Percy answered. still rubbing his injured face.

"You don't? you're vulnerable again?" Annabeth asked shocked. "yes."

"gods Percy, I'm so sorry. I-I Didn't know. I-" Annabeth began rumbling. Percy stopped her with his pointing finger.

"WiseGirl?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop talking." Percy said. Cupping her face and leaning in...

The kiss started out sweet and gentle, after a while it turned into a fiery blaze of passion and longing...The whole camp gapingly watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Love it? Review!<strong>


	3. Important Read you won't regret it

**Hey guys! Happy winter solstice!I hope everyone out there is having a rockin' holiday so far!I know i haven't uploaded for a while and i have a very good excuse...HIGH SCHOOL...yeah all you high schoolers who actually care of graduating at the top of your class can get me:))-but,don't kill me This isn't a chapter...i am currently experiencing author's block.I've a great plot ready to un-veil but i just don't know how to proceed. But don't worry you didn't waste your time reading this.I've decided that since i,among many others hate authors notes that gives sappy excuses...I'll make my A/Ns more interesting by adding one-shots of percabeth:))so here's the very first one shot authors note!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I was walking down the hall in my new high school in new york,the war with kronos just ended and I'm living my sophomore year.I miss Percy,don't get me wrong i get to see him more often than before but during these days i just wish he was here.

I got to my locker,punched in the combination and got my history binder,coincidentally I had ancient Greek for history Percy and i had been going out since his 16th 's October already and my birthday's tomorrow,October 3 (made it up) I'm hoping Percy would come over to my place tomorrow. My dad and step-mom moved back to new york recently so that I wouldn't have a hard time going to mount Olympus

I was fixing some papers when i heard a shrill voice behind me "what's this braniac?"Jessica,the A-list queen Bee of the school asked holding up a picture of Percy and I

.It was only last august when Grover secretly took that picture,we were sitting in the shore of long island beach,holding hands and smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"How much did you pay this hottie for holding your hand?much less allowing it to be printed on actual paper?"She demanded Allison and Janise; her watch dogs standing right behind her.

"For your information I didn't pay him 's my boyfriend and it's none of your business" I told her,a little mad about the "hottie" thing.

The three goons laughed out loud.I took a deep breath._ They're mortals,you can't hurt them very slowly and violently_. I hated that i couldn't

"you with a boyfriend?Much less a cute one!seriously it's obvious this is fake. No one would ever want to be your boyfriend even if you were the last girl on earth!"

I instantly grabbed hold of the hilt of my dagger strapped on my arm,i still kept it hidden trying to control myself. I swear if she doesn't back off,someones gonna get seriously hurt.

suddenly the drinking fountain near to my right burst open and soaked all of them,only i was spared.T

here were alot of people in the hall and they all saw the whole 's mascara was all over her and make up all same thing to Janise and Allison."Ahhhgggg!"With that they bolted away.

I turned and looked around but I didn't see anyone i wanted to disappointed and half satisfied I walked to history.

Later that night...

I was in bed ready to close my eyes,it was 12:20 already. I had to stay up late for the construction of Apollo's temple to see if they got everything correctly. I was exhausted. I sighed and closed my eyes when a flash of color loomed above me making me open my eyes. First forming a rainbow and then a message in pure fog:

_Happy Birthday Wisegirl.I hope you enjoyed my little show earlier._

_More surprises when you wake up_

_I love you!_

_-Seaweed Brain_

I knew it! percy did that? He was there?

The simmering mist was still above me. I threw in a drachma." O iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering,show me Percy Jackson new york"

I waited until i saw Percy in his bed room looking out through the window.

"percy!" He turned and noticed me." Wisegirl! Did you see it?" "yes,it was beautiful did-" "Favor from iris" He grinned at me. " Thank you for that and the little thing you did earlier." I said. "Oh no problem wisegirl as if I'd ever allow anyone to do or say anything like that to you.I'll always defend you."

"Always the over-protective boyfriend?"I raised an eyebrow. "of coarse I'd have to cope with my over protective girlfriend." "I love you,seaweed brain." I smiled. "I love get to sleep you have a big day tomorrow not to mention it already is 's already 12:37." "you're the one to talk." He shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you got my message" He then grinned his goofy smile and made me he could do that to an Athena kid.

"Goodnight wisegirl". With that he ran his hand and ended the call.I couldn't wait to see what's up for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? Tell me how good or bad it was in a review,why don't cha?:))<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**III**

**Piper**

**Couldn't help her heart's ache**.

Jason Got reunited with Reyna,supposedly the praetor of Camp Jupiter,Piper didn't want to admit it but since she is a daughter of Aphrodite;she of all people know what she's feeling.

_Complete Jealousy_.

"gods,mother!"she whispered as she saw Jason hug Reyna,Piper knew at once something was left out from what Jason said,there was something more with Reyna.

Jason has told her the day before,about his slowly returning memories,although uncertain of her reaction,she was thankful Jason doesn't want to hide anything from calmly reassured him that everything will be alright.

The little scene of Jason and Reyna was unnoticed due to the fact that the jet black haired guy,she presumed was the one and only missing Percy Jackson,Hero of Olympus,retriever of Zeus's Bolt...but most Importantly the boyfriend of Annabeth,her blonde friend who was looking for Percy for eight was busy lip-locking the said blonde in front of the all roman half-bloods as with the Campers from Camp Half Blood that started cheering after their shock subsided.

Piper couldn't help but thinking how sweet that was and how she wished that someday Jason would like her enough to kiss her so passionately in front of everybody without a single care to who was looking.

"Hey Beauty queen,can you believe that's really Annabeth?"

Piper didn't seem to get why Leo would ask such a stupid question.

"What do you-?oh."She stopped realizing what Leo really meant to ask.

Looking back At Percy and annabeth,she noticed the quick change of her friend.

Annabeth looked as though the world was lifted off her shoulders,her eyes lit with love and the aura piper felt coming from the couple was the strongest she's ever felt!so strong if it was anyone else piper swears she would just about throw up.

"Is it me or does she seem less scary?" Leo continued. "Leo,just shut up."

Leo raised his arms up in surrender."Okay, you say."

Annabeth had just broke away from each were obviously blushing like the ripest tomatoes,but they were both also equally happy.

The stolls Wolfed whistled,earning a punch from Rachel,who was smiling like a mad woman.

Piper glanced at Jason and Reyna,who were both serious now,having a heated nodded once and turned to the Romans.

"Fellow Romans,I'd like to fairly introduce our friends,the Greeks." Percy stepped towards Jason with a friendly smile.

"Welcome Back to camp Jupiter Jason!"Percy said shaking Jason's smiled.

Reyna stepped forward.

"As Percy has mentioned these Greeks are not our enemies and from now on would be treated as guests."She announced then gave a calculating glare as if daring anyone to say otherwise.

Nobody seemed to object though A guy holding a teddy bear and knife seemed to want to but Reyna just turned a blind eye and ignored him.

"Thank you for Looking after the Camp while I was...er...preoccupied."Jason continued.

"No problem,you did the same for my friends."Percy answered.

Suddenly as if both Camps couldn't help it,The whole camp Jupiter swarmed around Jason. The campers from Camp Half-Blood doing the same to Percy,everybody was getting to know each other and mingling.

Everything seemed oddly peaceful as slowly the two camps got equated with some campers from both sides seemed uncomfortable with everything,Piper being one of them, but it was obvious that everyone was putting huge effort to get along.

Piper prayed it would actually stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Here You go!Another chappie!I hope i didn't disappoint anyone andor made you guys wait TOO long.I also hoped my Author's not was fairly i said It was a one-shot meaning I won't write anymore about don't fear you'll get more percabeth!I swear on the river .I need motivating.I'd like to thank you all for your support!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IV**

**Hazel**

**wasn't ready to meet this Leo guy.**

She was terrified of how he looked so much like Sammy... just couldn't be Sammy,He was from her time which was way too far Sammy to be her alive and breathing.

But the Way Leo acted was so much like was very disoriented.

She guess Frank he asked her if she was alright after her meeting with Leo she just played it off as though she was coarse Frank didn't buy knows Hazel way to much to fooled easily by her...Well,He figured out the most part of her secret. Hazel was thankful that he didn't pry though.

She was sure she'd never keep Frank from knowing about doesn't even know about it much either. And there's the thing about Frank once again.

She likes him far to much then she would admit,but Sammy/Leo just gives her doubts...she can't help the fact that she really does still like her old friend,wherever he is.

Hazel skipped the senate meeting,but she was given a quick coverage of what went didn't mind telling her about what went on with Percy and Reyna just turned a blind eye about their "thing" that happened earlier that day.

Hazel and Frank got some alone time after dinner. Which both was secretly very thankful to the gods for.

They weren't really allowed to stay out, they were even caught by Jason who instead of punishing them as they had thought he would do being former praetor and all did still made him higher in authority,or at least tell Percy or Reyna; Had told them:

"I didn't see anything" and kindly advised them to "not get caught by anyone else."

So now they were alone.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked Hazel after a while of walking beside each other.

"Yes,I'm fine." Hazel answered with a slight blush.

Hazel was sure Frank noticed that mind wasn't all was physically present but mentally absent.

Frank stopped walking. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertain.

Hazel gave a weak stressed small.

"Yea,I really am." Frank stared Hazel in the eyes. Hazel instinctively looked away afraid his orbs and the way he looked at her would push her into telling Frank the whole Truth.

"You know you could tell me anything." Frank suddenly said in a gentle but urging voice. Hazel was taken aback.

"I know." She said softly in a quiet voice. In all honestly she did know that she could tell Frank anything...but couldn't bring herself into talking about Sammy in front of was Unthinkable.

Frank suddenly grabbed hazel's Hand and gave it a little squeeze. Hazel looked up and smiled with her cheeks Rosy red. Frank blushed back as they continue spending a few hours of the night in silence just enjoying each others company. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>

**hello demigods out there who may or may not forgotten about me due to me not updating for a month and a half or so... I have to tell you guys my pathetic excuses of would be once again My examination,another would be because it was like our school fair and I was a representative for the sophomores in our singing contest which i also had a cheering contest and although we couldn't beat the seniors...we did pretty good coming up as the second place-first runner up:)Go SUPERMORES! Whooohooo!:))I only had time to update now.I know I could've done a bit better at this chapter or at least a little longer...but I have author's block and i wanted to have a little Frank/Hazel Moment there so I hope you like it.I couldn't bear not thanking you guys for your comments and reviews...Keep em' comin' guys!**

**R and R!**


	6. Special Chapter!

Hi Guys...

This is kinda a special,Valentines is near and i wanted you all to get into the lovey dovey spirit!ENJOY!

P.S. This was before Annabeth got reunited with Percy...

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Hey Annie, How's it going?" Said Conner suddenly beside me. I tried to ignore the fact he called me Annie.

"Yeah, you seem more deep in thought than usual." added Travis also appearing outta nowhere.

I took a deep breath and looked up from the sand castle I was currently constructing absentmindedly.

"Everything's going fine." I said without much emotion.

"You really okay?" They asked in union.I heard real concern in their voices. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, Piper told us to get you. There's this party courtesy of the Aphrodite Cabin. Everyone's invited to be there." Conner said.

"Yeah and it's just gonna be great!" Travis uttered a bit too enthusiastic. I glanced at him suspicious. He had a dreamy look in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at Conner to explain.

"He finally asked Katie out. This is like their first date. He was no fun all morning. too busy preparing his suite instead of cooking up an awesome prank." Conner whispered sadly.

"Don't you have a date?" I asked.

Conner shook his head. "Who needs em?"

"You're just jealous." Travis said.

"Am not! I just don't have time for a relationship right now. Besides I'm actually late for a prank if you excuse me." Conner said. He looked at his watch and counted down. "Three Two One..."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed someone who's voice sounded alot like Drew.

"STOLLS!" She screeched.

"Gotta go!" Conner and Travis yelled as they ran away. Drew caught site of them. was covered in melted something that looks like chocolate but I wasn't sure. I shook my head slowly as she tried to catch the stolls.

I looked at my sand castle, it was missing just one last accessory. I looked around and found a sea shell. A blue one shaped like a heart. Funny He gave me a seashell just like this last summer before he...

_Stop it._ I told myself. It'll only make me feel worse, especially on this days of all days.

I looked at the little shell again. I remember the one that I got last summer mysteriously disappeared. It couldn't be this one, right?

What are the odds that I've found this precious shell I lost last summer today, Valentines.

I studied it. I turned it around and brushed some sand away, I made out something that was engraved there a letter. couldn't be.

**W**

I took a deep breath and brushed all the sand off quickly.

**I**

**S**

**E**

**G**

**I**

**R**

**L**

"Wise girl..." I whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Since that old Seaweed Brain left. I never even once shed a tear, at least not in front of anyone.I never showed weakness. I've kept a brave face, but I just can't do it anymore. Tears escaped my eyes.

I cried softly as I held on to that seashell. I heard a wave crash by. I saw the remains of my sand castle.

"It Takes everything away." I said.

"What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea." I turned and saw Thalia. I hurriedly wiped my tears away.

I ran up to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I knew a certain someone would be needing a friend on this crazy holiday. I asked permission from Artemis. She somewhat understood and allowed me to stay here for tonight.

I smiled weakly. "You miss him. Don't you?" She said more of a statement than a question.

I nodded.

"Don't worry,we'll find him. And when we do I'm gonna punch him for not being here on valentines day."

"You know it isn't his fault for not being here."

"Yea but when do I ever get a chance to beat him up?"

"He has the curse of Achilles." I reminded her.

"Even better. I don't need to hold back." She smirked a.t me.

I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Thalia started walking away.

"You coming or what?"

"huh?"

She sighed. "The Party?"

"oh."

"Classic Percy response. He's rubbing off on gotta be careful. I don't want you getting the Seaweed Brain syndrome. It's a terrible disease."

"Oh shut up! Just go, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

Once Thalia left. I looked at the It helps calm me down.I go here more often than anyone at camp to get a peace of mind.

I looked at the sea shell once more.

"Wait for me Percy, We're gonna get you back where you really belong." I said.

"I swear upon the river Styx." I added.

Thunder rumbled and the sea breeze struck me but in a comforting way.

I smiled at the sea shell and kept it in my pocket.

"Happy Valentines Seaweed Brain,I-I Love y-you." I whispered. My voice cracking in the end. I took one more deep breath, inhaling the sea breeze and left to find Thalia.

* * *

><p>How was it? Tell me about it in a Review please:)hApPY VALeNtInEs!<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

**I'm adding my OC here... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>V <strong>

**Leo**

**Seemed to be losing his touch around the ladies.**

He Was pretty sure Roman chicks were his somewhat type. Feisty, Hard core and smoking hot. He tried to make moves with a few and guess where he is now...In the Argo II's Infirmary being treated by Samantha a fourteen year old Southeast Asian Apollo kid who came late February to join Camp Half-Blood. She was this dark brown haired; grey-eyed pretty girl who was 5'6 in height, Fair skinned and was pretty Intelligent. With her smarts and eyes, you would've though she was an Athena kid but no. She was definitely Apollo's Daughter. She had A beautiful voice and her older brothers and sisters just adore her. Leo had to admit he sorta had a crush on her but she made it clear she didn't feel the same way. Leo have the bruises to prove it. They were on a rough start but now she was probably one of the only girls that still does not hate his guts.

Apparently we greeks needed a bit more than usual Apollo kids, and Samantha was one of few who was chosen to come along to help in times like...this.

"Honestly Leo. Two broken ribs, a black eye, and a sprained ankle?" She said a bit annoyed while handing Leo some ambrosia squares a bit shakily. Healing me must've taken a lot of her energy.

Leo chuckled weakly. When you have a slowly healing ribs,a black eye and an almost healed ankle, it doesn't mean you got an instant re boot of energy; nope He was pretty much wiped out.

"That's just because this roman environment can't take my awesomeness and it got jealous." Leo said smirking at Samantha.

She had her back turned, putting some medical stuff away but Leo swears she rolled her eyes.

She turned to the son of Hephaestus.

"Yeah Keep thinking that, Valdez."

"What? It's true." The Latino elf insisted.

"What ever lights your fire up." She smirked.

"Hey, don't tell me you're jealous of my awesomeness too, _Anne_."

She scowled.

"As if!" she spat before going closer to Leo and pressing her dagger at his throat.

"Never call me _Anne_!" She ordered in a dangerously calm, sweet voice.

Remind you of someone folks?

"I mean seriously, My name's Samantha. Sa-man-tha. Anne is so far from Samantha! Besides that's Annabeth's nickname. She's the Anne or Annie or whatever." She ranted

"Okay, okay. I get it." She lowered her dagger.

"But Seriously SA-m-ANNE-tha. It makes perfect sense." Leo argued.

"No it Does not!" She said

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"I'm not having this childish argument!" Samantha said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Childish?" Leo scoffed."You're fourteen. Act your age." He said.

"Me? I do act fourteen, not like a certain somebody acting like a five year old rather than sixteen!"

Just to prove his point Leo stuck his tongue out.

"Hey, Guys. You done with your important conversation yet?" Percy asked coming in.

"Percy, Leo's picking on me." Samantha said in a kiddie voice.

Percy grinned. "Leo stop picking on Samantha." Percy told Leo.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Leo exclaimed.

Percy looked at him skeptically. "Yeah. Explains your condition alright."

"You know what? I think he's fine now. He's starting to be his irritating self again." Samantha clarified.

"Haha, Very funny song bird." Leo replied sarcastically.

"Anyways anything ya wanted to say perce?" Samantha Asked.

"Oh yeah. We had another senate meeting and It's decided that we'd sail to Camp Half Blood to restock, then to Rome and finally to Greece. We'll leave tomorrow night."

"Why wait tomorrow night?" Samantha asked. Again seriously, She's way to curious to be an Apollo kid.

"We still have to discuss some things and someone isn't really giving us some time off in the senate meetings." The son of Poseidon said.

"Octavian?" Samantha and Leo asked at the same time.

Percy nodded once.

"of coarse." Leo said.

"uhh...could I talk to you Samantha. you know privately?" Percy suddenly asked.

"uhh Sure Percy." She said heading out the infirmary out to the halls.

Percy was about to follow when Leo called out. "Don't let me catch you two doing something they'll make me call Annabeth."

Leo's response was a Water ball that knocked him out cold.

* * *

><p>AN Guys! yea I have no idea if Leo kinda was a bit OOC...sorry bout' that. Anyways how do you like Samantha?

I'll give you guys more of her back ground in the next chapter. Review! that button's there for a reason.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	8. Chapter 8

**I was in the mood so another chapter for you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Percy**

**Didn't really know what to do.**

During the senate meeting he mentioned the incomplete prophecy. Everyone gave him complete was right beside him. When he got to the part of the _Mark of Athena burns through Rome_. He hardly heard annabeth gasp. He knew she knew something.

* * *

><p><em>"-the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." Percy told them the Prophecy Ella the Harpy told them.<em>

_Percy heard a gasp beside him, he glanced at his girlfriend expecting her to share some sort of information but Annabeth didn't show any sign of reaction. He wasn't sure if he just imagined the whole thing but Annabeth wouldn't meet his eyes,he knew something's up.  
><em>

_"We don't know what it means exactly but when we figure it out we'll inform you." Frank said._

_Later on after the senate meeting, Percy approached the Blonde who was standing near a fountain._

_Percy wrapped his arms on the blonde's slim waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder. She jumped a bit, startled. Percy couldn't help thinking of how cute it was._

_ "Percy..." She muttered turning in Percy's arms to face him._

_"Wise Girl." He said kissing her forehead lightly then looked straight into her eyes._

_Stormy Grey mixed with Ocean Green._

_"Annabeth do you know anything about the Mark of Athena?" Percy asked her slowly. Watching her closely._

_Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know anything about it. That's the first time I heard that prophecy." She answered. Her eyebrows scrunched together. There was a different tone in her voice. _

_"Really?" Percy asked unsure._

_"Yes. why would you even think I'd know something? If i did I would tell you." She said, her voice hurt._

_Percy quickly tried to save himself._

_"Anna-"_

_She pulled away from Percy._

_"Don't you trust me?" She asked in a small voice. Her eyes were glazed._

_"Of coarse I do Wise Girl." Percy said not even giving a thought._

_"I just wanted to make sure." Percy added._

_"Make sure of what?" She demanded._

_"No, I just meant I wanted to figure this out."_

_"Figure out what? The prophecy? Why would you even think I'd be your key to figuring it out?"_

_ Percy stared at her confused. Her voice was defensive. Percy just looked at her. He was sure Annabeth was hiding something._

_Percy took Her into his arms. Annabeth didn't protest._

_"Wise Girl, you know you could tell me anything." He said._

_He felt Annabeth slightly stiffen for a second._

_"I know but I have nothing to tell you."_

_"Anna-"_

_"What do you want from me?" Annabeth asked coldly once again breaking loose of Percy's grasp._

_"I want you to tell me what's going on, Annabeth. If you have a problem I could help you."_

_"I don't have a problem!" She countered_

_"Then tell what is it. Why don't you trust me?" Percy asked heated up._

_"Why don't I trust you? You're the one Interrogating me for some reason!" Percy and Annabeth was now face to face._

_Both glaring at each other._

_Suddenly Annabeth backed up and sprinted away leaving Percy more confused than ever._

* * *

><p>"That's what happened." Percy finished telling the Asian.<p>

Samantha was deep in thought.

"I don't know Percy. Why are you even telling me this?" Samantha asked.

"Well, you and Annabeth seem real close and I though you would know what's up with her. I mean I didn't see her for eight freaking months."

"Oh." She said.

"You do have a point but Annabeth hasn't told me a thing. I mean yea she acts differently from the first time we met. She's more happy now. But I seriously don't know."

"Me neither." Percy sighed.

The girl rested her hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Percy. You'll figure it out. Even if I don't know as much as the others From all I heard about you. I bet you'll fix this." Samantha said.

Percy gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

"And about Annabeth, just give her some time to be ready to tell you. I don't know if you're that blind not to notice that she'd trust you with her life. And you trust her the same way right?"

"Yes." Percy said.

"Then don't worry bout' it. She always has a reason and being the daughter of Athena and all. I presume she also has a plan." She told the son of Poseidon in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yea, you're probably right." Percy agreed.

"Hey, I might not be Lady Athena's Daughter but I know I'm right." She said smirking at Percy.

"You may not be Athena's kid but you sure do talk like one." Percy informed her.

Samantha shrugged.

"That's just one of my many talents I guess." She said smiling.

"I gotta go." Percy told her.

"Kay' See ya!" She called as Percy started walking of.

_" Maybe you should just shut up_

_Even if it gets though_

_Baby cause this is Love."_ Samantha sang, Percy recognized the song. Push by Avril Lavigne. Daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy shook his head. He didn't know whether Samantha sang that just to annoy him. One thing he did know was maybe he should follow the song's advise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How was it? Annabeth what are you hiding? What do you think is the mark of Athena? Do any of you know? Even I don't.**

**How was that riz?**

**Arissaprincess321:Uhh... why did you do the author's note again.**

**Samantha: I wanted to.**

**Arissaprincess321: okay...**

**Samantha: Same time?**

**Arissaprincess321:Yep!**

**Both: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys! well i tried re-doing the chapters with the things that are getting left out but nothing changes. when i save the draft, re read it...blah blah blah...i swear on the river Styx nothing was getting left out...but when i upload it and check it out some parts mysteriously disappear and i have no idea what to do now. so please bear with me guys. Anyways a chapter should be in order so enjoy even if some part may vanish again...**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Jason**

**Was used to the feeling of confusion**

because of the whole letting-your-memory-get-stolen thing, but he finally got himself in a situation that was oddly more confusing than a supposedly powerful patron stealing precious memories as a form of bet for the world.

After the recent events Jason wanted some time to get a little air. He felt he was slowly plunging into a situation he may not be able to handle. He was afraid the people in camp Jupiter may not accept him as he wished. Thankfully it went rather well.

Jason has introduced Piper and Leo to Reyna. But it was an awkward introduction.

Leo kept shooting smooth guy glances at the Praetor and Jason knew she was trying to be nice by ignoring the Latino elf. After an interesting play on threats Leo took a hint and decided to do some hunting down where the roman girls usually converse.

Bad idea.

The other Roman Girls weren't as uhh patient with guys who try to hit on them unless they were daughters of Venus then they'd truly enjoy making harder for the guy who tried. Jason was sure Leo was in the infirmary by now.

Another interesting event was the conference. Jason may not have known annabeth that well but he was sure something was off. He didn't deem it his right to interfere, besides Percy was there. Jason knew that guy could take care of his own girlfriend.

Jason doesn't even know where to start with the one and only Percy Jackson. Sure, He was a great person and a good friend. He's no doubt a hero. But there was something about him that Jason didn't expect.

Jason thought Percy would be all high and all. Not a modest guy as he was.

But the real thing bothering him was how Piper reacted after meeting Reyna.

There was something about the smile she gave him, it seemed forced. Not like the piper he knew. Reyna was also different when piper is even near Jason. Almost protective actually, which left him more confused than before.

He tried talking with piper.

"It's nothing Jason. I just gotta go. Leo needs some help with...stuff."

"I could help you guys." Jason offered.

"No it's okay, we're good." looking at something behind Jason then quickly turning away.

Jason turned and saw Reyna making her way towards them.

"Besides it looks like you've got your hands full." Piper added before abruptly retreating.

Piper seemed to be avoiding him since then.

Reyna wasn't any better.

After Reyna noticed Piper's retreat her expression hardened. A mask she used in front of everybody came out and instead of a nice chat about the weather; Reyna filled him in on the events that he had missed.

They then had a little arrangement with Percy to discuss about who gets to be praetor.

One again Percy surprised Jason by nonchalantly handing him back his title.

"You really are the real leader here. You should still be praetor. I was just looking after them for the time being."

"But you just got to be Praetor earlier this day. Your willing to give up something you clearly deserved? They raised you up on a shield and voted you" Jason said bewildered.

"You're the rightful leader of Camp Jupiter besides carrying the burden of two camps is hard for both of us splitting the responsibility seems most likely the thing that needs to be done."

"Well yes, It kind of does." Jason agreed.

"The camp somewhat survived this day all we need to do now is keep everybody trusting and friendly with each other." Percy said with a smile that said "Being the Leader of camp Jupiter or camp half blood won't make a difference we both have our work cut out for us."

Jason had to agree to that too.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Inspiration and Protection

**Hey guys...no this isn't a usual chapter but i just needed to upload something so here's a little treat as form of celebration. you see, in my country -Philippines- Summer just officially started and guess what? I'm in the honor list ranking third among all sophomores! yea...so it definitely is a big deal for me so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

(Before Percy got napped by a hippie bag lady)

I was in my cabin when someone surprised me from behind, I instinctively unsheathed my dagger and went on battle mode.

I should've known...

My body's been stressed lately. I needed to create a design of a temple for the father of my boyfriend who I've almost impaled.

I put away my dagger.

"Sorry." I said at the relieved Percy. Well he's lucky he has the curse of Achilles.

"S'okay. My fault for sneaking up to you." He said sheepishly.

I pursed my lips and turn to my bed and sat down. My cabin mates were busy at the archery range, I was allowed to to ditch so I could think up a design for the temple but I was suffering a very severe case of designers block. It's like author's block but much much more annoying.

Percy sat beside me wrapping me in his arms. I cuddled in to his chest.

"Annie, you okay?" He asked concerned.

I playfully glared at him.

"Don't call me Annie, Perseus." I warned sternly, Pulling away from his hold.

He scowled at me halfheartedly.

"Well, don't call me Perseus"

"But that's your name." I said innocently.

"Yea and so it Ann-" He faltered seeing my glare.

"A-annabeth."

"Seaweed brain." I sighed.

"Wise Girl" he countered.

"Kelp Head."

"Know-it-all."

"Barnacle Breath."

"Smarty pants."

I smirked before saying "Guinea Pig."

He really glared at me this time.

"Smart A-"

"Don't you dare finish that Perseus Jackson!" I said in rage.

"I-i was gonna say...umm...smart aleck." He said terrified. Well he better be.

"Yea right." I said letting it go, for now.

I glanced at Percy then at the blueprints on the drafting table and then back at Percy.

"Seriously Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I hesitated in telling him. He saw it, I'm sure.

I know I could tell him everything but I just don't like not knowing things; and admitting it was something I don't like doing...but it is Percy...

"Nothing's wrong Percy. It's just...I have a really bad case of Designers block!" I finally told him.

"you're sick? Do you want ambrosia? nectar? I could run over to the infirmary in a sec-" Percy said.

"No!" I said interrupting him.

"I'm not sick...well it's not really a disease."

"Then what is it?" He asked. My face started to heat up.

"I lack inspiration to design your father's temple. I just don't know, I feel stuck."

"You lack inspiration?" He said.

"Yea. It's not like I don't know what to do; It's just that I don't know how to plan it out." I said looking anywhere but him, I was tomato red.

Before I could register what happened, I was back in his arms.

"Wise Girl, It's normal to be in that kind of situation sometimes. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I looked straight into his eyes. The ones that hypnotized me. Sea green orbs filled with emotion that's so obvious but also hidden and mysterious.

On some occasions you could read them like an open book but on others they were as hard to understand as love itself. The feeling is mysterious, terrifying and at the same time exciting and anticipated. but it couldn't be avoided .

His eyes were exactly like the sea, it was him. Free and full of wonder. But also independent and rebellious just like his attitude.

The sea doesn't like to be restraint.

As I stared at him and he stared back. I then knew why I had designers block in the first place.

Poseidon is the sea. The sea is of wide range, you can never really tell what it would be like later. Would it be raging or calm? There's no definite anything; unlike with Ares, war. Definitely War and bloodshed. With Artemis, something of youth. Aphrodite, Beauty and Love...but with Poseidon it wasn't definite...It was random and unexpected and wild but with a sense of security and gentleness. So it wasn't clarified.

I pulled away from Percy and ran to the drafting table. I got my sketchpad and a number two pencil and began sketching.

In a few minutes I was able to sketch a Beautiful rough sketch of the Temple.

I turned toward Percy who was sitting on my bed quietly watching me.

"What do you think?" I asked a bit nervous though, I'd never admit that out loud.

He got up and walked to me then took my sketch into his hands.

Percy then smiled big.

"Annabeth...Oh my gods! This is beautiful. Dad would totally flip for this."

"You really like it?" I asked.

"I love it! I'm sure dad will too. This is going to be the best Temple of Poseidon ever. I can't wait for it to be built."

"I'll hand it over to the builders first thing tomorrow." I said Happily.

I then took the sketch from Percy and kept it on my nightstand.

I walk towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." I said.

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"For what?"

"Having those eyes that are my inspiration." I said. I mentally did a face-palm at the cheesiness.

Percy gave me his lop sided grin that I love.

"I know, that's so cheesy." I told him.

Percy just shook his head and leaned in close. Our foreheads were touching.

"I love you" He said. I closed my eyes taking it in and opened them just as fast. "And I love you." I smiled.

He lent in and so did I. Our lips crashed in harmony. Our tongues battling a fiery dance. We went on like this for about forty minutes or so.

It was perfect until We heard someone clear their throat.

Percy and I turned to see chiron and all my half-siblings watching us with either amused, irritated or disgusted expressions.

I glanced out the window. It looked about seven in the evening. Archery was done before five.

"This is why we have rules about two campers in one cabin, alone." Chiron said in a reprimanding yet amused tone. He was happy for us but he needed to keep up a facade in front of the younger half bloods.

This of coarse didn't help our blushing.

"Without any supervision what so ever." Chiron said and we blushed more

The conch horn sounded from a distance signaling dinner. Chiron dismissed my siblings.

He studied Percy and I for a while.

"We're sorry, Chiron. We just got...carried away." I spoke up.

Percy nodded beside me. Our faces flushed.

"I will let you both off the hook just this once to show my gratitude for saving Olympus." Chiron said.

We sighed in relief.

"But all I need to know is one thing."

We nodded for him to continue.

"Do you have Protection?"

...

...

...

...

...

"CHIRON!"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it! I hope you guys enjoyed. I do appreciate Reviews.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**VIII**

**Leo**

**Wasn't feeling like his whole body was pounded multiple times anymore.**

His ribs were healed, His black eye was hardly noticeable anymore and his ankle was no longer sprained. Thank you daughter of Apollo, Leo thought, going down to the Argo II lounge.

He was happy to be up again but he was going to be a little more careful around the roman chicks. He rubbed his arm where he was hit by Amanda, daughter of Are-Mars.

Never again.

He was just checking that everything was in place when he saw the closet for supplies' door close. Glowing and some sort of mist was then seen. Leo cautiously walked towards the light.

He opened the door.

The mist he saw was like those you use to make Iris messages. Leo then felt something in his pocket. He took it out.

It was a drachma.

He looked at it confused for a second then as if on instinct before he even had time to register what he did, he threw the drachma at the mist.

"Fleecy, please do me a solid show me what you need to show me." Leo said not knowing where the words came from and who the hell was fleecy.

He didn't get to think it over though, The scene he saw made him focus there.

"Charlie...please..." He saw A pretty girl who was slim. She had black hair and blue eyes. Leo was sure this type of girl was someone who people stared at.

She was running but her background was fuzzy. She wore a White blouse and cotton white cargo pants. Simple as her outfit was Leo was sure anyone would agree that she pulled off the sexy yet cute and beautiful look.

"Charlie!" She called out the name again as if her life depended on it. "Char-" Leo saw her abruptly stop.

As he saw her features Leo couldn't help but think she looks familiar...or maybe he's heard of her before; He just couldn't place a finger on it.

"It's just me." A guy with dark brown-black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy), he had pale olive skin and he looked beaten and bruised.

"w-where...?"

"He wasn't able to go with me. He was guarded more than I was. It was almost too easy to escape. Like Gaea wanted me to escape for some reason." The guy said. Leo knew him. He just couldn't remember the name.

"Is he Hurt? Is he..."

"No. Not a hair out of place. For an odd reason Gaea didn't even harm him a bit." He said.

"Thanks gods!" The pretty girl exclaimed.

"We need to tell them...hey need to know about-"

The goth kid- Leo decided to call him until he could remember the name- said. "I know."

"I'm already informing someone. Iris owed me a favor so she made fleecy make someone see what we're doing, hear what we're talking about. Hopefully someone get's this message and be helpful by telling everyone else. I'm sure everyone would like to see you. I need to see Hazel."

"Yep, they'll be relieved to know you've escaped."

The scene turned fuzzier and Leo wasn't able to hear what they said after that. The Iris or fleecy thingy started to disappear.

Leo knew one thing as he ran out the Argo II. He had to be helpful and tell the others.

* * *

><p>reviews are what feeds the brain some inspiration to add more chapters. Remember young reader.<p>

"The key to a good chapter is a good review"-People who thinks so.


	12. Chapter 12

**IX**

**Annabeth**

**Was no doubt panicking internally.**

The Mark of Athena? sure It could mean anything, But not for this Daughter of Athena.

She's only heard about it once.

A secret passed on from head councilor to head councilor.

She wasn't able to hear it from their former head councilor but she heard it from Daedalus, once before his soul was set free.

She knew all about it but no, she isn't scared for herself. She was this strong Daughter of Wisdom and Battle strategy. She could admit though she was scared for everyone else.

She didn't want to hurt anyone.

What is the Mark of Athena? Well, Annabeth couldn't bear to explain.

She couldn't believe that after months of looking for Percy, in the end, when she finally found him; she'd have to willingly be separated from him, to keep him and the others safe.

Annabeth wanted to scream out how unfair it was.

Why are the fates so cruel? She barely had three days with him. It was somewhat the best of her life but still.

Annabeth was feeling the tears threatening to come out.

No.

She thought, she isn't going to cry. She'll make sure this separation isn't permanent.

She was already preparing herself from leaving, she avoided the person she didn't want to live without. She knew she had to get used of him not being around to make it easier for both of them.

She slowly packed. In between breaks, she'd creep to her room in the Argo II and load her duffel bag an Item at a time.

Not putting to much things so to not arouse suspicion of disappearing Items because they still had inspection every other day.

Annabeth took a deep breath.

She took one of her favorite Grey shirt. It had an Owl in the middle, it's majestic head turned towards the north, to put it shortly, It could face you straight on.

Annabeth stared at the shirt.

It was a gift from Percy.

He have said that it reminded him so much of her that he just had to take it. That seaweed Brain was going to buy a Greek history book for his project in school but decided take the shirt instead. She quickly stuffed it in her bag.

She looked then at her nightstand. There was an Ocean-themed picture frame that she got from their first quest at the water park.

She kept it with her the whole eight months of his disappearance. In the picture was Percy and Annabeth after they got dumped in the lake.

They were both dry thanks to Percy and both were blushing like crazy with smiles like mad women.

Chiron had been looking for them and when they rose above water the campfire was long done.

Annabeth smiled but her lips trembled.

She took the picture frame, picture and all and stuffed it in her bag. It was about Dinner. She told Piper she wasn't really hungry and told her she'd just be taking a stroll around get familiar to the roman camp.

She would go tonight.

The sooner the better for everyone else.

She thought of Percy the whole time but She tried to shove him in the back of her mind. It was too painful that it was almost unbearable.

She didn't want to have avoided him but she knew she'd get caught faster and he would never let her go. The problem is she had to go.

If there was any other way she would stay. She can't bear the thought of being away from him for even a measly second but there is no other way.

The Mark of Athena can't be avoided, It could be stalled but it would get to her sooner or later.

Annabeth thinks it best that nobody was within her reach when it got to her.

But there it was again. The thought of Percy. That Seaweed Brain...

"I'm sorry, Percy. But I need to go." She whispered, Closing her eyes shut as if to hide herself from what she's about to do. This was breaking her heart into billions and millions of pieces.

"Annabeth...?" Annabeth's eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but full of suspense huh? A review always help make stuff longer and updates faster!<strong>


	13. After the war

**Hello guys:) So this isn't an official chapter. BUT It's a author's note one-shot. A special chapter. I am currently still researching...uhh... "stuff" :)about something important here, but I'll be able to upload in about a day or two. The only reason I add one-shots in my author's notes is because I don't want you guys to get bored. And since you guys so deserve better than my rants I hope you enjoy.:))**

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

After the war I supposedly help fought a bit. Sally and I went to my stepson's camp. I stayed in my Prius because sally insisted. Waiting for Percy didn't take long anyways. He hopped in and we drove off.

We, Sally and I decided to eat out for dinner because we weren't able to celebrate Percy's birthday and we agreed that saving Olympus calls for a celebration of our own. But Percy just wanted to stay home, I guess beating up your grandfather who is the king of titans does make you really tired so we went to the apartment instead.

When we reached our unit Percy collapsed on the couch snoring happily. Sally explained he gets more tired because of his Achilles curse.

Sally baked a three large blue cakes and made some blue lasagna, got some blue cherry coke, baked her famous blue cookies, bought some blue candies from a candy store near buy and got some blue ice cream while she finally convinced Percy to clean up and sleep on his bed since it's more comfortable than the couch. She made a few IMs which were Iris messages. The goddess of the rainbow makes them,cool huh?

I then woke Percy up and tell him to come to the living room since I heard our doorbell ring a couple of times.

I led him out into our dark living room. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled. There were about 12 or so people here. Luckily our living room was big enough. He changed unit a while back and we now have more leg room.

I recognized only one or two persons. There was that Nico, son of Hades. I met him at Percy's party last year and Tyson, Percy's half-brother.

Percy was surprised. He went to his mother.

"Mom, you invited everyone?"

"Well most of them, Percy. the ones that could come. Turns out the others came home and only a few decided to stay year round. We know your birthday already passed but it doesn't mean we can't have a late celebration"

Percy gave sally a hug and began to mingle with everyone. I noticed sally had put some party decorations up. How she did that in such a short time I had no Idea.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I came to open it.

There stood a man with an aviators helmet and a women who must be his wife. There were also two little boys and a Blonde girl about the age of Percy. She had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Hello, good evening." I greeted.

"Hello, We're here for Percy..." Spoke the blonde young lady.

"Ah, yes. In the living room." I said. hmm she wasn't wearing an orange T-shirt like the others. She must be mortal.

I followed them in and Percy quickly came over and greeted them.

Percy's POV

I saw the chases come in and I hurriedly went to my Wise Girl.

Before I got to kiss her hello, I remembered that the others-our parents- Didn't know that we were dating yet so I settled for a friendly hug.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Chase."

"Percy!" Bobby and Matthew yelled engulfing me in a big hug. Annabeth stood beside me smiling.

"Hello Percy." Ms. Chase greeted. I was happy with the stolls and Clarisse and Thalia and Grover, Tyson, Nico and a few others here but with my Annabeth, It just felt more complete.

Annabeth eyed me. I knew she hasn't told her folks yet either. "How are you?" Mr. chase asked. "I'm fine sir, Alive thank the gods!" I said. Everyone chuckled.

So yeah everyone's attention's on me. Mom smiled and went to entertain Annabeth's parents.

It was then silent. I turned to everyone. Thalia and Nico shot me a look. Everyone else was waiting. I guess they figured out the not-telling-our-parents-that-we're-dating thing.

Mom looked at us and so did the other adults. I bet they were wondering what the others were standing there for.

Annabeth and I exchanged a look. She nodded and gave me an assuring smile. I gave her a look that said why do I have to tell them. She then glared at me. I glared back. I was aware that everyone was looking at us still waiting. I had a silent conversation with Annabeth. We'd tell them together.

Before I was able to say something, someone was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I said. heading towards the hall leading to the door. Annabeth followed me, we were both glad to find an escape for a while.

I opened the door and there stood...my dad. Khaki pants, fisherman hat and all. Annabeth and I bowed.

"Lord Poseidon." We said. "Annabeth" He greeted her. "And Percy, my boy!" He engulfed me in a hug. I was surprised but I eventually hugged back.

"Dad, What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard there was a late birthday celebration of a certain savior of Olympus and I don't think I should miss it."

I smiled and told him dad led the way to the living room. Annabeth held my hand. I looked at her and quickly kissed her lips before we turned to the living room. Everyone was bowing.

"Well is this not a party?" Dad asked and everyone straightened up.

A few shrugged and Travis turned on the music. A few danced and some people got some cookies from a table in the side. Sweet mom baked blue cookies!

Dad went to mom. Paul looked up in awe. He was still getting used to the greek thing. Dad called me and annabeth forward.

"Well Percy, Annabeth was there something you'd like to tell your parents?" Dad said, he had an amused twinkle in his eye.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Of coarse. News travels fast in camp." He said, oddly not angry.

Our parents became interested in us.

"Wait." Paul said. "Annabeth's a demigod too?"

"Yes." I said. Oh that'[s right I didn't introduce her yet.

Annabeth took out her hand. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena goddess of battle strategy." She said as Paul shook her hand. "Architect of Olympus." I added and Annabeth smiled at me.

"Girlfriend of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." She said straight forward. I gaped at her.

Wait for a minute...

"Ahhhhh!" Mom squealed catching the attention of everyone.

"Oh dears I'm so happy for you!" she hugged Annabeth and I.

"Thanks." We said then we turned to Annabeth's dad.

He just smiled and said. "That's wonderful!"

I turned to dad- poseidon I mean.

"So...You don't mind?" I said.

He shook his head.

"Even if I'm your rival's daughter?" Annabeth added.

"Well, You're a wonderful person and you keep Percy happy. Besides, If I approve that would get Athena more annoyed so It's a win for everyone. You two have my blessing."

I grinned. "Thank gods!" I said finally not able to hold it. I took Annabeth in my arms and Kissed her in front of everyone.

I heard cheering in the background but that didn't stop us. Annabeth and I quickly pulled away when someone cleared their throat. We were reminded that our parents were here.

I knew we were both blushing but I didn't care.

"Get a room!" The stolls said.

We glared at them and Thalia helpfully shocked them.

"Percy, you gotta open presents now!" Bobby and Matthew said handing me a box. I grinned and opened it. Inside was a picture. The boys ran off somewhere.

I looked at the picture. It was Annabeth as a two year old in the bath tub. I bit my tongue to muffle my laugh. "Ehem." I shoved the picture back in the box.

"What was that Seaweed Brain?"

"Uhh...nothing Wise Girl."She started walking towards me with a suspicious look.

"Let me see." She said.

"Boys! Run!" I told her brothers. As I ran to my room. Everyone was watching again. Annabeth caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. She quickly got the picture out of the box and stared at me. Her face flushed and then she turned redder and turned to the boys in horror and Anger. "Ahh!" They screamed.

I wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist before she could lunge at them.

"Wise Girl, calm down."

"Boys what was in that box?" Mrs. Chase asked them strictly. They were about to answer but one look from their sister kept them silent.

"Let me go, Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"You can't kill them." I reminded her. "I know." She said. I then let her go. I was a bit pleased that I could keep her in my arms without her escaping.

"Stupid Achilles curse." She grumbled. I laughed and took the picture from the box and went to my room keeping if in my top drawer. locked away with a key.

When I came back Annabeth gave me a desperate look. "I won't show anyone." I said She glared at me uncertainly. "I swear on the river Styx." I added and she groaned and buried her head in my chest.

The stolls were trying to get some info on the photo and Thalia made them cut it out.

"Well...you did look really cute." I whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"Percy..." She warned deadly serious. She reached back and touched my Achilles spot gently but it was enough to get me shaking wildly. Luckily nobody cared to pay Attention to us. I glared at her playfully.

"Hey, Lovebirds!" Thalia called. We turned to her.

"You have more presents to open." Annabeth grimaced. I went to a table where all the presents were.

They were all wrapped in the same way.

Every camper from camp half blood besides Annabeth and I gave me sly smiles.

I opened a gift from the stolls and prepared for the worst. It was a DVD.

"Uhh?"

"The lake." They answered nonchalantly. Annabeth took the DVD from me and quickly hid it in her bag sending every camper a death glare.

I tugged on my shirt. "Open another one." Thalia said slightly laughing. Everyone knew about the lake thing.

I opened another one. Another picture? I looked at it. My eyes wide.

I showed it to my girlfriend. She blushed and told me to keep it.

I put it aside and opened another one. It was the same picture. "okay..."

I opened about 16more gifts and the result was the same.

Every half blood gave me similar looks. I turned the first picture I got around.

**C  
><strong>

"What?"

I turned the other pictures around one by one.

**O**

**N**

**G**

**R**

**A**

**T**

**U**

**L**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**O**

**N**

**S**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**A**

**B**

**E  
><strong>

**T**

**H**

"Congratulations Percabeth?." I read out loud.

Everyone save Percabeth's Parents Burst out Laughing, even bobby and Matthew was in on it.

"When did you guys plan this?" Annabeth asked.

"The picture tells the story." Dad said.

"You know about this too?"

"Well, some fish told me about it and I took a picture as a remembrance."

"Y-you took the picture?" I asked with wide eyes.

He nodded and mom came and took a picture from me.

"Oh Percy!" Mom exclaimed seeing her son kissing his girlfriend in an air bubble underwater.

"Oh dad!" I said. said dad laughed along with camp.

Paul and the chases looked at the picture while Annabeth and I stood slap jawed with nothing to say. What else could I say? I love her with all that I am. The picture reminded me of what's mine and I kissed Annabeth again.(_hey that rhymed!_)

* * *

><p><strong>One messed up long one-shot huh? I hope you guys liked it though.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**X**

**Annabeth**

**Blinked back tears.**

She took a swift breath in and turned to face the death of her.

"Oh, Hey Seaweed Brain." She greeted as casual as she could.

Her mind was racing faster as she tried to figure out how she could get out of here.

Her boyfriend gave her a very confused look.

"What do you mean go?" Percy asked straight to the point.

"I need to go." Annabeth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She hoped it would confuse Percy enough to make him drop the subject.

One side of her inwardly scolded herself for not coming up with a better plan but the other side of her told that side to cut her some slack. She wasn't at the best of terms with herself at the moment.

"I don't get it." Percy said scrunching his brows together.

"Well, that really isn't a first." Annabeth was trying to get around him.

She felt the earlier will to leave retreat.

She was gonna break. The volcano that was full of everything she felt was about to erupt.

After an internal battle within her she decided to just make a break for it before her dread would consume her.

"Annabeth." Percy said blocking her path.

"Wise Girl...you're leaving?" Percy asked gesturing to the duffel bag that wasn't hidden.

Annabeth knew she should have raised her guards up to avoid this situation but she really wasn't herself.

"Percy-" Annabeth started slowly giving up.

"I mean, We have a quest we need to go to. You can't just leave us. Why are you even leaving in the first place?" Annabeth heard hurt in Percy's voice.

"Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore.

Painful heated tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She let the duffel back slide of her shoulder. It landed with a soft thud as Percy rushed to her side engulfing her in his arms.

"Please, Annabeth. Tell me." Percy begged.

Annabeth tried to speak but found she couldn't.

In the back of her head she found it kinda funny that she didn't shed a single tear when Percy was missing. Well- at least not in front of anyone.

She only allowed herself to show such emotion to that stupid Seaweed Brain.

Percy silently waited for her reply.

Annabeth clutched her eyes shut.

She thought back to the past eight months as Percy held her.

She remembered the thoughts she had feared. All the pain and worry she felt.

The longing and also the will to stay strong despite wanting so badly to crash and fall, Break down to useless tears.

She remembered being away from Percy...

Annabeth choked out a sob.

Percy tightened his arms around her as Annabeth gripped his shirt crying into it.

"Shhh...it's- it's okay." Percy tried to comfort her.

Annabeth continued to cry into his chest.

"I-I..." She tried then trembled vigorously.

Annabeth gasped for air as she tried to take control of herself. Catharsis helped a bit. Her volcano of emotions was calming down.

"I D-Don't Want t-to g-go" She helplessly stuttered.

"Then don't." Percy said simply. He held her tight.

"Don't go Wise Girl." He said.

Annabeth wished it was that easy.

"I...Percy, I n-need to." She said her eyes still shut. She was regaining better control of herself.

"Why?" Percy asked exasperated.

"The M-Mark...t-the-"Annabeth fell silent. She took a steady breath.

"The...Mark of Athena?" Percy Asked.

Annabeth got out of Percy's hold.

She wiped her tears away and looked at Percy straight in the eyes.

"Yes." She managed without stuttering.

"But-"

"Percy it's too dangerous. I could ruin everything. Me on the quest...No, me within a 50 mile radius of anybody would be the last thing you'd want. I won't be able to control myself."

Annabeth eyed her bag.

"Annabeth, wait. What the Hades is the Mark of Athena?" Percy looked desperate to know.

Annabeth knew he'd do everything in his power to keep her from leaving.

The Mark of Athena...The best way to describe such an honor...

"A curse." Annabeth said.

"A terrible curse bestowed upon the most favored child of Athena."

* * *

><p><strong>So...I guess you guys got an idea of what the mark of Athena really is. My research isn't complete so I had to find a way to upload a chapter without really stating what mustn't be stated. I wanted to change stuff but that would take longer but I really wanted to update on this so I made a way. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I swear to update as soon as I can. Your reviews give me inspiration and I appreciate each and every one of them. Pardon the mistakes if there's any. English isn't my first language. In high school or not it doesn't change the fact that you aren't really the pro in English everything. Anyways l,eave a review on your way out.<strong>


	15. nightmares at three Ante meridian

**Hey guys. yea so...I was wondering if any of you would like to help me a little with this...I can't tell about it much but if someone out there is willing to get a little spoiler of how I'm gonna pull this out please tell me. Yes, I haven't updated for a while because yeah...I lack resources...the internet is so not all that after all but I will update soon. In the meantime Enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

><p>I woke up uncertain why I did. I turned to my nightstand. What the Hades. It's 2:45 Ante meridian. My girlfriend told me that, that stands for AM as in it's 2:45 AM.<p>

You could see that I get like that sometime.

Well, it's only natural.

When you date the smartest girl in the world, you're bound to learn about things you'd never thought you'd care to know.

Annabeth and I've been dating for exactly five days now, well six since it's already tomorrow.

I surprisingly had a dreamless night.

It's weird because if you're a demigod you'd have dreams- more like nightmares that shows something about the future and stuff. You get use to it.

I haven't gotten used to it yet but I came to expect them, but the war is over so I guess does dreams are on a vacation for a while.

Hopefully forever.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

After a yawn, I decided to wash my face and scout around. The harpies would be out and about but I had the urge to go near water.

I'm a son of Poseidon for Zeus' sake, And...

I just really want to go to the beach for some reason something was...different.

Sure I'd always want to be near water but I feel like I'm needed there.

Not in a there's danger way.

Just in a your needed there way.

Maybe a sea creature was in trouble and somehow made me wake up in the middle of the night.

I shrugged and and went out my cabin.

Hiding from the harpies was easy...not. But that story is for another time.

The site in the beach shocked me.

What's wrong?

I quickly went over.

She must've sensed a pursuit because I was pinned with a dagger to my throat in an instant.

"Percy?" Annabeth carefully put away her dagger.

"yea, just me." I answered concerned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same this. Are you alright?"

It was obvious she's been crying just a second ago. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm fine Seaweed Brain." She said.

"Wrong question for me to ask. I know you aren't." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked gently.

Annabeth rarely cries, I want to know how to make her feel better.

She didn't answer me. I looked at her face. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Wise Girl?" She whipped towards me as if remembering that I was there.

"Anna-" She sighed and leaned against me. I tightened my hold of her.

"I'm fine Percy. I just had a bad dream. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I snuck out here to get a piece of mind."

"What was it about?"

My question seemed to only make it worse.

She choked back a sob.

"I mean...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told her quickly.

"No...I-" She stopped to steady her breathing.

"Hey, it's fine. why don't we just go to my cabin?"

I suggested.

Annabeth nodded her head and stood, at first uneasy so I scooped her into my arms carrying her bridal style.

"Percy-" I silenced her with a kiss.

She kissed back after a while.

Too soon I ended it and headed towards cabin 3.

I lay annabeth on my bed and sat down in the edge.

I tucked a stray strand behind her ear and brushed my fingers in through her hair.

"Do you think you could sleep?" I asked.

She was already overworking herself with the designs for Olympus.

I'd let her get as much sleep as she could.

"I don't know..." She said in a small voice.

I pretended to be shocked.

"What? The Annabeth Chase doesn't know something? It's a miracle." I joked.

Annabeth glared at me like she wanted to punch me and she would have but lately she refrained from hitting me because it only hurts her while I don't feel a thing. Apparently having an acid bath has advantages.

"I'm just joking Wise Girl." I told her.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep." I said as I glanced on the alarm clock on my night stand.

"It's 3:50 Ante Meridian. Your whole body should be in a deep sleep by now." I added what she had told me before.

Apparently there's a time for each organ to sleep during the night but at four O'clock your whole body shuts down and your supposedly in a deepish sleep.

"Alright." She gave me a smile. I was about to stand when Annabeth tugged on my arm.

"You must be lost. This is your bed." She said.

That's when the awkwardness kicked in.

You see, we haven't bee on the sleeping on the same bed part yet.

No not sleeping together! Sleeping beside each other, mind you.

Annabeth scooted to the side and made some room for me but I didn't move an inch.

"Must I do everything?" she muttered as she pulled me down and I was beside her in an instant.

Annabeth buried her head in the crook of my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

The awkwardness was gone. Laying down there with annabeth in my arms, It felt...right.

I sighed contentedly closing my eyes.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"mm-hm?" I looked down at her as she looked up. She wore a serious expression.

"C-Could you promise me something?"

"Uh...sure." I said. She supported her weight with her elbows.

"Promise me...you'll always be here. That you'll never leave me?" I guess she didn't mean it to be a question but that's how it came out.

It struck me.

Was that what her dream was about?

"Oh Wise Girl, I promise I'll never leave you. I'll always want to be by your side. I'll always be here for you. Know that if ever I'm not here or if I'm gone. It was purely against my will. I'll never want to let you go." I said truthfully.

"I swear on the river Styx." I added in a whisper.

Annabeth heard it anyways. Thunder rumbled outside as she looked me in the eyes.

"Me too Seaweed Brain." She nestled back into my chest.

"I love you." She told me as she started to drift to sleep.

"I love you." I told her without adding the 'too' part because I wanted her to know that I said I love her not because she said it first but because I really meant it.

I heard her sigh in content as she fell asleep. I felt her breath evenly against me.

I thought about my promise before I drifted to sleep at exactly four Ante Meridian.

* * *

><p><strong>So please if anybody there could lend a helping hand. I'd Understand if you guys don't want to because it's a definite spoiler alert but anyways review! If I won't get a little help with this I might be needing more time for research and I won't be able to update faster but since I couldn't leave you guys with nothing I gave you a little appetizer. PM me for those interested and thank you guys for the reviews.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**XI piper**

**spotted a certain blond in a hurry.**

Piper was busy sulking about her life when decided she was ridiculous to just sit around and do nothing. As she was standing up from her nice little bush near the little timber, she heard the signal for dinner so she stood up rushed away.

She noticed Annabeth heading another way.

"Annabeth." She called out.

Piper swears she saw a quick fleck of panic spread through annabeth's eyes but it disappeared just as quick that piper thought she had just imagined it.

"Oh hi Piper!" Annabeth greeted.

"Dinner's that way." Piper pointed to the mess hall.

"I know. I'm just not hungry. I'm going to stroll around instead." Annabeth said.

Piper wasn't sure about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I ate a huge lunch and I wanted to get a closer look at the architectural designs of the city. They say it's amazing." Annabeth said.

Okay that's nothing out of the ordinary for thought.  
>Piper still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.<p>

Nevertheless Piper gave a smile.

"Alright. See you later." She said heading off.

"See you." Annabeth ran.

Piper guess she is that crazy for architecture.

Dinner so far wasn't so eventful. Except maybe for Piper's conversation with Percy.

"Hi." Piper greeted.

Percy sat down beside her with a worried expression.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know...I just feel like something's out of place or like the feeling you get when something bad about to happen." Percy's eyebrows scrunched together.

Piper had to admit it was so cute but her eyes were set on someone else.

"I hate those 'feelings'. They're never just feelings." Piper said quoting feelings.

"Me neither. Though I like to call them more as instincts. Usually I was able to accomplish much more because of them."

"Why?" Piper asked confused.

"They're like warning's. A heads up, you know..."

"I guess." Piper said uncertain.

"Oh. By the way, did you see Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah before going here. I ran into her." Piper was curious about the two.

They seemed to have an issue that's far from solved.

"Did she happen to say where she was going?"

"Yep." Piper said.

"She went to get a closer look at the city's architectural structure."

"No surprise there." Percy mumbled under his breath.

"I can't believe she held up though. I thought she would be hungry." Percy said.

" She hasn't even eaten lunch and she only took a mini pizza beagle for breakfast." Percy continued.

"Well she told me she wasn't hungry. She said she ate a huge lunch earlier." Piper told him confused.

Percy looked at Piper but it was like he was somewhere else.

Piper saw the different expression on Percy's face.

She thought that this was the thinking face Annabeth told her about.

"I'll be right back." Percy said in a rush leaving his half eaten dinner on the table.

Well now Piper had no one to talk to.

She examined her veggie burger. She honestly wasn't in the mood to eat.

Jason was up in the praetor table with that Reyna and they still weren't so...and Leo was no where to be found...

Right as she said that, the Repair boy himself came running in as if his life depended on it.

Speak of the devil...Piper thought.

Everyone stopped their mingling and turned their direction to Leo.

He was panting heavily.

"Excuse me folks...I just gotta borrow..." He didn't finish his sentence as he dragged Piper out of the mess hall.

"Leo, What's wrong. What's your problem?" Piper asked frantically.

He shook his head.

Leo was still hauling Piper out of earshot.

"Not 'yours' ours. We've got a big problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there's your chapter.**

**It took a while but I did get help on a thing so I've got my thoughts more organized which means updating won't be so difficult.**

**Thanks Poseidon125 for your help.**

**Please Review. Til next time Arissaprincess321**


	17. Chapter 17

**XII Annabeth**

**Waited for her words to sink in.**

Percy somewhat took it rather...well.

If you do count the look of complete confusion well.

At least the Seaweed Brain wasn't acting out of ordinary.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked with a sense of worry around him.

Annabeth couldn't help but think it was sweet. But she also couldn't help but think how much of a failure she was at her earlier plan.

She knew she never was able to think clearly since Juno/Hera whatever took the guy that was finally standing in front of her. If that was a good or bad thing at this situation Annabeth wasn't so sure.

"If Athena had claimed that her certain child was her Favorite immediately that said child would be involved with the Mark of Athena." Annabeth explained.

She allowed her voice to sound how she felt. Worried and maybe even a little scared.

Annabeth would never allow herself to show fear in front of just anyone. Anyone but Percy.

She knew her plan of going alone wouldn't work. As much as she wanted to protect them half her mind wasn't in on the plan which provoked her to come up with a better strategy of escape.

"I still don't get it, Annabeth. What exactly is that curse?"

"The curse ran down from the time of Theia. She's a titanide or Titaness who strongly despise my Mother."

"Isn't she a child of Gaea?"

Annabeth was relatively shocked he knew a bit about the wretched Titan.

Annabeth sat on her bed preparing for the long explanation. Percy took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, she is. Anyways, Gaea and Uranus had twelve kids and Theia was one of them. She was born as somewhat in the version of Athena." Annabeth said.

"She is the titan of sorcery. She's also the goddess of light. She was sometimes called, Euryphaëssa or Eurtphaessa. She married her brother Hyperoion, and was the mother of Eos meaning Dawn, Helius meaning Sun, and Selene meaning Moon. By her other brother Oceanus, she was mother of the Cercopes."

"Of coarse Incest would eventually enter the story." Percy interrupted with a very important comment.

Annabeth inwardly smirked. Percy would say the most stupid things to lighten the mood whether he meant to or not.

"You're the one to talk. You know that it's no different with the twelve Olympians."

Thunder rumbled outside. They were both used to that so Annabeth and Percy chose to ignore it.

"You could simply say the Titans are the Evil versions of each of the twelve Olympians we have." Annabeth continued.

"Theia is the Evil counter part of Athena. She was practically made to destroy my Mother and they Basically hate each other."

"Where does the Mark of Athena enter?" Percy asked.

Annabeth half-heartedly glared. She knew it wouldn't affect the Kelp head much because her eyes were red and puffy from her crying earlier.

"I was getting to that. So...The story is similar to what happened with Arachne. You know how her children go out of their way to terrorize children of Athena? It's the same with Theia, only it isn't her children that's coming to get you for revenge. It's her personally. And it doesn't affect all of Athena's kids. It would only affect Mother's Favorite Child." Annabeth started fidgeting.

"Theia wasn't strong enough to beat my Mother so in revenge she issued a curse. The bearer of the Mark of Athena is destined to be the host of Theia. The Titaness would eventually overcome the said child's will power and consume him or her. The child could fight back and at very most stall but it won't help much. It's destined to happen." Annabeth hated thinking about any of this.

"Theia assured that that child would be the downfall of Athena. She would make sure that the body of which is hosting her would be the one to ruin and eventually Destroy Athena. Without the wisdom goddess Zeus would eventually lose the war. Olympus would roll down and soon cease to exist. The Titans would hence forth a new Milena and Gaea would be awakened to rule the world."

Annabeth buried her face in her hands.

"Theia said so herself but Athena wasn't told. The other Olympians knew and your Father tried warning Mother but because of their Rivalry Athena refused to listen. That was a big mistake on mom's part."

"Poseidon tried to stop it?" Percy asked.

"From all the Olympians...yeah. He may not have favored Athena but he believed that her Children didn't need that fate. Of coarse that aroused more suspicion so Athena didn't give much thought to it."

"Thinking dad lied?" Percy asked.

Annabeth miserably nodded.

"But then how did you guys know?" Percy had his eyebrows crunched together.

"For the Olympians it's common for the head Councilor of their cabin to be their Favorite child. Poseidon knew that and well warned the Head councilor of the Athena cabin of that time. Somehow My older sibling took it better than mom did."

"They didn't fully trust Poseidon but they took his word for it. As a precaution they passed the warning from Head councilor to Head councilor. They didn't tell my other siblings to not arouse a panic so they kept it as secret as possible. Athena couldn't have stopped having a favorite. She has more than one but the curse applies to her most Favored child."

"No offense but how did you know it was you?"

"On a normal basis I would've told you to ask your Father but we don't have time for that and the Gods have gone on lockdown. Anyways Poseidon had promised to show some sign to the child. Something relevant to Theia. A dream of which everything is backwards. The day would start with the moon and end with the sun and dawn. Theia's Children."

"You had the dream?" Percy more or less squeaked.

He was going a little paler by the second.

"I did. At first I thought it was nothing. Many of my older sibling would've thought Poseidon would mess with us by sending us the dream. So far it never happened until four days ago. I ignored it at first but then at the meeting I heard about the Mark of Athena and it got me Panicking." Annabeth admitted.

"Wait, What if Athena had a favored Daughter or son too but from the roman side."

"Then that would be Minerva. The curse speaks of the Mark of Athena not Minerva it automatically means Athena's Greek kids." Percy nodded.

"I had to think of something. If I couldn't stop it I would at least find a way to get far as possible from this quest." Annabeth continued, she had a bit of determination in her voice.

She wanted to continue on, she wanted to think it was what she really had to do but-

"So you decided to leave. Go on your own?" It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

Annabeth gave a small nod.

"Theia would use me to sabotage the quest. I could fight back and I would but it won't do any good."

"Wise Girl, we'll think of something." Percy tried to reassure.

"Percy, I don't want to take risks. I don't want to endanger any of you. I don't want anyone hurt...especially you." the last part had turn into a whisper.

Percy took Annabeth into his arms. Sitting her gently on his lap in a big hug.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could work on this together." Percy said in a gentle voice.

Annabeth tried to remind herself to breath. She pulled away from the hug and swung her leg on the other side changing her position on Percy's lap so they were face to face.

"I didn't want you to get involved." Annabeth confessed.

"I didn't want my departure to be harder...for both of us. I thought that if We both got used to not seeing each other, then this separation wouldn't be as hard as the first." Annabeth was close to a new set of tears but she wasn't gonna let them rain. She wouldn't meet Percy's eyes.

"That's why you were avoiding me." Percy confirmed.

Annabeth involuntary gulped, expecting the worst. Her plan wasn't very child of Athena like and it wasn't what Neither of them would have liked.

Percy grabbed hold of Annabeth's shoulders forcing her to look him straight in the eyes.

"Annabeth Chase didn't it ever occur to you that I could help you get through this? You know I wouldn't just let this happen. We'll find a way as long as you don't try to hide yourself."

Annabeth knew there was no hope in fighting back with the Seaweed Brain. He would never let her go on her own.

"What will we do?" Annabeth glared pointedly at her boyfriend in frustration.

"I don't know yet but whatever it is we'll get through it together." Percy said in his inspirational voice.

"Just like we always do." He added in a loving whisper.

"We'll make Theia wish she never even thought about messing with Athena's Favorite child."

"How could such an honor be such a curse?" Annabeth groaned.

Percy chuckled kissing her forehead before pulling away and heading towards Annabeth's duffel bag to unpack.

Annabeth scowled a bit as Percy took Item out of Item one at a time out of her bag which took her about eight breaks to complete packing.

"I knew I'd get nowhere. But it was worth to try." She muttered.

Percy in turn scowled. Probably at the thought of Annabeth leaving.

"You aren't planning of going away are you? Because just so you know I'm not gonna let you go." There was a hint of threat in there.

Annabeth sighed. "I guess I couldn't even try."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I hope this makes up for the long no update thing. Finding the right background for an evil titan bend on destroying a goddess takes a long while.**

**I wasn't comfortable with having small info. I wanted details and I didn't update until I had those details so yeah Annabeth will more or less be possessed a couple of times her but...ehem...REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18

**XIII Leo**

**Had just remembered something.**

"Leo, what do you mean 'our big problem'?" Piper asked.

"That- That Nico kid. The goth guy..." Leo panted.

"What about him?" Piper looked a bit annoyed.

"I just remembered it was him..." Leo said mostly to himself.

"What?" Piper demanded but Leo was busy putting the pieces together.

"...If you won't-" Piper blabbed on.

"Piper!" Leo exclaimed interruption Piper eyes wide.

"Just spit it out Flaming Valdez!" Piper yelled.

"The goth kid...I meant Nico, son of Hades. He escaped Gaea-"

"Then what's the problem with that? Annabeth and the rest would be happy he's fine." Piper interrupted.

"Yea I know but a girl was with-"

"Leo." Jason came out with a look of alarm as if wondering where they were being attacked.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You know what? I think we should go find Percabeth first." Piper spoke up.

"Percabeth?" Jason asked Piper like they forgot they were avoiding each other.

Piper blushed.

"I-It's the couple name mom made for Percy and Annabeth."

"I like it." said Leo.

"Though it's a sign you are more Aphrodite-ish every second that's passing by." Leo commented.

Piper glared.

"Whatever, just don't tell them about it." Piper said not meeting any of our eyes.

"Do you have an idea where Percabeth is?" I asked.

"Annabeth said she was gonna check out the architectural structure of city or something...I honestly didn't get it but it was Annabeth of coarse she would be interested in that sort of stuff. Though she acted kinda weird." Piper answered.

"What do you mean weird?" Jason asked.

"Yeah aside from the Avoid Percy thing that I noticed." Leo added.

Piper looked away for a second then answered.

"She said she wasn't hungry because she ate a big lunch but Percy said she hasn't eaten at all much. It's seems like an excuse but I'm not sure."

Leo remembered passing the lower deck running out. He could've sworn someone was in Annabeth's room.

"Hey guys I think someone was in Annabeth's room, do you know who it could be."

Leo guess even in their awkward state they still are the same beauty queen and sparky that they are.

They exchanged a glance as if to say what an idiot Leo was.

Leo didn't get it.

"I don't get it." He said.

"Leo, who else would be in Annabeth's room?"

"Tyson?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" They said together. Leo couldn't help but smirk. How cute are they both.

"Then lets go. What are you waiting for?" Leo asked taking lead.

"If you want to know what I'm waiting for, the answer would be your guys first make out session so that I'd get that 50 drachmas the stolls bet against me." Leo said under his breath.

"What?" Demanded Piper in an angry voice. Her face was red but Leo wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

Jason was just as red thought he pretended not to have heard anything and just ignore it.

"Nothing." Leo answered.

"Even with a hint you still don't get it." Leo grumbled under his breath.

Luckily the love birds didn't hear that.

They reached the Argo in the nick of time.

Annabeth's door was wide open and what the trio saw made them stop right at their tracks in confusion. They were hidden enough not to be noticed.

Annabeth and Percy were having some sort of serious conversation when Percy went over a duffel bag that was on the floor and unpacked.

They both looked like they just ended an argument or something.

Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead and seemed to have said something. Annabeth in turn smirked. At least they aren't avoiding each other like the people who are standing beside Leo.

Leo glanced at Piper.

She looked like a typical Aphrodite girl about to explode from all the mushiness. Leo have no doubt now that her lineage isn't not true.

"Hey, beauty queen, Easy now. You don't want to-"

"Oh!" Piper squealed. Percabeth whipped their heads in the trio's direction.

Piper had wide eyes.

"Oh Styx! Curse my Mother and her image in myself. I can't believe I just did that."

"Well, you are a daughter or Aphrodite and all." Leo said helpfully.

Piper just grimaced.

Percabeth had their eyebrows up in question.

Leo was getting to like calling them Percabeth instead of Percy and Annabeth. That's just to much of a handful.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percabeth asked.

Actually Percy the awesome son of Poseidon asked but Leo just can't stop thinking Percabeth.

"Leo needed to tell you guys something." Piper said.

They turned to Leo.

"Uhh yeah. I saw a closet full of mist then I instantly had a drachma in my pocket and against my will I had to throw it in then some words came outta my mouth. I remember saying...'Of fleecy do me a solid show me' something I forgot but then I saw a guy who I remembered was that Nico kid...No first I saw this Pretty girl-"

"Wait." Percy interrupted. "Nico, you saw him in an iris message?"

"Uh, yeah." Leo nodded. "He escaped."

Percabeth let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank gods." Percy said. "What else?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh uh yeah. The pretty girl called out some name. I think it was Kelly? or something..."

"Kelly?" Percy looked alarmed.

"No! It was charlie." Leo said.

"The girl kept calling Charlie-" Leo began.

"Charlie?" Percy asked.

"Pretty girl?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. A pretty girl who was slim. She had black hair and blue eyes-" Leo went on.

"B-blue eyes?" Percabeth asked exchanging a look.

They seemed to have a silent conversation.

"It can't." Annabeth said. "Impossible."

"Thanatos was just freed. Before that it was easy to escape the underworld." Percy reasoned.

"She made it but..." Annabeth turned to Leo.

"What about Charlie?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico said he was able to make it out but that charlie dude wasn't"

Annabeth gave Percy a worried look.

They seem to come to a bad conclusion.

They said in union, "Gaea has captured Beckendorf."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! what was Gaea planning to do with him? Why has that earth goddess been so quiet? <strong>

**Curious? Review to find out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**XIV Percy**

**Was scared for Berckenderf.  
><strong>

His friend,Beckendorf? He's in danger.

Percy can't believe it. Silena and Beckendorf...

"Selina she's back." Percy said in more like a whisper. The others heard him anyway.

Percy didn't know what right emotion should be playing on right now.

Should he be happy or sad? Usually he'd settle for the most familiar and common emotion that he feels. Utterly confused.

"Silena?" Piper asked.

"Silena's your half-sibling. She used to be the head councilor before drew and you." Annabeth explained.

"Pipers dead relative? no Piper's zombie relative. Cool!"

Piper ignored Leo's zombie talk.

"Isn't she...She came back from the dead?" Piper asked.

"It sounds like it." Percy said.

"Nico was the one talking to Silena?" Percy asked Leo.

"Yeah. He said he escaped but that other guy berckenderf?"

"Beckendorf." Percy and Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah, him. I think he's my half sibling right? I got his bed. Anyways he didn't make it. But there was something..." Leo got thinking.

"What?" Annabeth urged.

"He...Nico, Said that he escaped fairly like easy. As if Gaea wanted him to for some reason."

"Came back from the dead or not. We need to save Beckendorf." Percy said.

Annabeth turned to him. Her gaze was knowing.

"I know why you'd want to Percy and we could...we would but don't you think Gaea let Nico escape for him to tell us about Beckendorf just to lure us in a trap? "

Percy didn't like where this was going.

"Are you implying that it's better we don't try to save him?"

He meant his voice to stay calm but it came out angry.

"No percy. I'm just saying we have to let our guard up with these things. We need to check every angle. We need to think of all the possibilities good or bad."

"She's got a point Percy." Jason said.

"But we were going to the doors of dead anyway, to save Nico. Now we'll just have to save a different person."

Percy reasoned. He felt as thought this was his second chance.

He wasn't able to save Beckendorf before.

Now that he could see another chance to do what he wasn't able to accomplish before he would do his best to save Beckendorf.

"What if it's a trap?" Annabeth asked a bit irritated.

"We'll have to risk it." Percy said defiant.

"We can't just _Risk it_ Percy. The worlds at stake." Annabeth yelled.

"It always is Annabeth. But that Beckendorf. We need to help him. I need to...to..." Percy couldn't hear any of this.

He had to save Beckendorf, He has to. He will.

Percy sat down on Annabeth's bed and buried his face in his arms.

Beckendorf's death has been hard on him.

No matter how many times Annabeth would would tell him it wasn't his fault, He still couldn't feel ease from guilt.

"We need to alright we have to." Percy said weakly.

Jason, Piper and Leo exchanged glances.

They knew the risk and although it pains them, They had to agree with Annabeth.

The fate of the worlds at risk.

Annabeth sat down beside Percy rubbing his back soothingly.

"Percy We will try but we have to think it through. Gaea knows how you feel about Beckendorf and all. She might be planning to use Him to Lure you in."

"But Annabeth. He's our friend. We can't just let him be. He shouldn't have those problems anymore. He doesn't deserve this."

"I know but you do realize it your fatal flaw doing most of the talking." Annabeth said.

Percy jumped up from the bed.

"It's not that! I need to-"

Annabeth stood as well.

"Percy I know you feel like you owe it to him but-"

"No! It's not only that. He's family. We can't just let Gaea do anything to him. Don't you even care?"

Annabeth was shocked he'd ask such a question.

"Of coarse I care! Why would-"

"You seemed all to willing to ignore him just because there's a possibility that it's a trap. Sure You do show you care." Percy spat.

Annabeth turned red.

She went up to Percy.

"I care for him just as much as you do Perseus! Do you think I want this? That I want Gaea to take beckendorf hostage? I know you feel like you have a dept to him but It always can't be about you-"

"What do you mean about me? this is about him!" Percy answered surprised.

"No. You feel the need to rescue him to lessen your guilt. Like you'd feel better when you made it up to him. It's not always about you Percy. You're endangering everyone if you put everyone behind just for you feelings."

The two were so close to each other. Their noses practically together. Annabeth was standing on her tippy toes.

Both were red with fists clenched in anger.

Percy wanted to say that Annabeth was no better. She was about to abandon the quest just ten minutes ago.

Percy had a side of him saying maybe he was just being selfish.

He couldn't stop himself from voicing it out.

"Maybe I am just selfish. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped you. I'd be in pain but at least everyone else is safe. I mean it's not like I didn't sacrifice enough to save Olympus or anything." Percy whispered with clenched teeth.

He knew the silent crowd probably still heard him but at the moment he didn't care.

Annabeth's eyes started to water as she stepped back in hurt.

Percy wasn't all to different. He hadn't mean the words to come out but he was confused and hurt and angry.

Annabeth looked away.

All the Anger drained out of Percy. He just felt hallow and numb. He hadn't meant to take his anger and frustration out on his girlfriend.

"We'll just leave you two." Piper said awkwardly. Practically dragging Jason and Leo out by their shirts.

Annabeth's gaze stayed glued to the side.

Percy stared at her for a while.

"Annabeth?" He inched forward. Annabeth moved back.

"Annabeth please. Look at me." Percy pleaded.

Annabeth didn't move an inch though

Her gaze transferred to the floor.

"Wise girl. I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just angry and hurt and confused but I shouldn't have took it out on you. I'm sorry. You're right. Gaea would know I'd do anything to save Beckendorf. That's probably why she took him captive. I was just...I feel guilty about what happened and, I don't know what to do. I know you're just as hurt and angry as I am and I'm sorry. I'm just sorry." Percy finished.

Percy cupped Annabeth's cheeks making her look at him. Thankfully she didn't refuse.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

He wiper her tears away with his thumb.

"Me too." She said barely audible but it was enough for Percy.

"I'm just frustrated that we've been through so much then my fantastic boyfriend disappeared for eight whole months and now we're dealing with this!"

"That Idiot." Percy said with a small smile.

"Tell me about it. When we save the world I am so gonna kick his butt." She said leaning into Percy.

Percy buried his face it her hair. Holding her close. Thankful he was selfish and had stopped her from going away.

They've been separated for too long. If they weren't gonna succeed in this then they're at least gonna fail together.

"You go do that." Percy said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you are, another chapter...I could at least say that even though I'm not really the best in writing at least my Plot is somewhat more different.<strong>

**Good or bad you decide. Review to get the next chapter uploaded. The more reviews the faster the upload. I need em reviews for inspiration!** **So press that little button and type a few words on the way out.**


	20. Mother's day special chapter

**It's Mother's Day! To any Mother reading this fic of mine Happy Mother's Day!**

**You could guess this is a special chapter for the occasion so without further ado...**

* * *

><p>It was about midnight.<p>

I couldn't sleep. My poor baby boy is still missing.

I was in the kitchen.

It's been so long but I never lost hope.

This is Percy. He's done incredible things that wouldn't have been possible. I know I should trust him to take care of himself but When Annabeth informed me that he may not even remember anything, It got me more worried than before.

I was sitting down to my third cup of blue coffee. I just couldn't get some shut eye.

"Percy..." I whispered.

"Sally?" Paul my fiance asked.

He was just as worried as I am. Even if he was just new to this world of Mythology he was able to somewhat cope.

"Sally, I know you're worried but you need to rest. You haven't been sleeping well at all." He said entering the kitchen and grabbing a chair to sit beside me.

"I just..." I didn't really understand my feelings.

I didn't care. I just wanted Percy back. Paul seemed to understand. He noticed her coffee mug empty.

"I'll make you some more?"

"Yes please."

I want to keep him under a mother's protection. I know he would be able to overcome this but it doesn't help my nerves.

I sometimes silently pray to his Father to keep our son safe from anything. It's out of my power to help Percy.

Suddenly the phone rang.

I stood up and went to look at the caller ID on the phone. I didn't recognize the number.

Even the area code wasn't recognizable, I just sat back down and listened to it ring.

Shortly after the ringing stopped, a long beep sounded, indicating that the caller had left a message.

That got me curious.

I got up to the phone, gingerly picking it up and putting it to my ear.

I pressed the voice mail button.

It beeped and relayed the words, "_You have one new message. To listen, press one_—"

I pressed one , cutting off the recording.

The voice mail played.

"_Mom_."

My eyes widened at the sound of the voice on the other end.

I know that voice anywhere. I tightly gripped the phone

Percy. My son. My baby boy.

Fearful relief washed over me.

He was alive, I knew he was. But what has happened to him?

I listened carefully.

"_Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while—_"

This was Hera's doing?

I hardly remembered Hera being mentioned along with Jason's name when Annabeth and I talked.

It didn't surprise me so much; I knew the gods had peculiar ways of going about things.

I have met Poseidon.

"—_and then she took my memory and…_"

Percy's voice trailed off in thought.

I could just imagine him thinking very hard, trying to piece together the complicated story in a way that it would make sense and wouldn't sound to dangerous for my sake.

I knew my boy all to well.

After a long pause, he gave up.

I weakly chuckled.

"_Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry._"

I sighed, but smiled a sad smile.

He didn't need to apologize; I could never be upset with him.

I'm overjoyed to know he was fine.

"_I'm on a quest—_"

His voice stopped at that sentence.

Percy probably thought I'd start panicking.

I would've had but I caught my self.

Panicking wouldn't help matters and I knew it.

"_I'll make it home. I promise."_

He said it with certainty.

Percy never goes back on a promise.

It took me all she had to not break down and cry.

Percy, my sweet little boy, was being so brave and strong for my sake. For everyone's sake.

All I wanted to do is to be able to help him, to hold him like he when he was a little kid and tell him that it would be all right.

Despite that all, I knew it was impossible.

The last two words came out tenderly, almost child-like.

"_Love you."_

"I Love you, Percy," Sally whispered into the phone.

Knowing very well he couldn't hear her.

"_End of messages."_

The Phone was still tightly in my hands.

I was aware of Paul coming in with a new batch of Blue Coffee but I didn't move an inch.

I stared into open space.

A single tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Imma be updating the Next chappie of Mark of Athena soon. Please Review. Without the reviews I have no motivation or inspiration to go any further. So Happy Mother's Day again and Please press that cool looking button down there.<strong>

**H**

**H**

**H**

**H**

**H**

**H**

**H**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21

**XV Nico**

**Found the perfect opportunity to escape.**

He took the risk and planned just the right time to kill a few monsters get a few minor injuries and finally escape.

Easily and suspiciously He may add.

He came out in one piece thought he did think his escaped was too easy as though it was all planned.

He was sure it probably was.

Although beaten and bruised and almost starved to death at least he made it out alright.

Though it only made him feel guiltier.

He wasn't able to help beckendorf.

Now he knew how Percy may have felt when Beckendorf was left on that ship.

Helpless... Feeling you want to do something but it's hopeless to try.

He was guarded all to well and Nico knew he'd need help to rescue Beckendorf.

He also knew had to warn the others.

Gaea was planning something big.

He didn't know what it was yet but he knew he had to get moving.

A buzzing disrupted his thoughts. A mild headache forming it's way up there.

Another spirit escaped the doors of death.

He only gets that buzzing when a person he knows well have either died or if his or her spirit escaped dead- or was pulled away Elysium and captured, just like Beckendorf.

Nico was distressed.

Who else was disturbed from Elysium?

He tried to find the newly...un-deceased?

He was so tired but he forced himself to push forward.

He followed the trace of deathly aura.

Searching for two days and almost lost hope when he heard a familiar voice ringing in his head.

"Charlie...please..." He heard it clear.

It was...

Nico shadow traveled to a pretty girl who was slim. She had black hair and blue eyes.

Silena.

Nico silently pleaded to iris.

_'You owe me this._

_ Please send someone a message. Inform them about this._

_ They need to know.'_

Nico saw a faint mist shimmering in the side.

He took it as a positive response.

Silena was running distraught.

It wasn't so obvious that she came back from the dead. Only children of Hades would be able to tell so quickly.

She wore a White blouse and cotton white cotton pants.

The usual attire all spirits from Elysium wear.

"Charlie!" She called out the name again as if her life depended on it.

Nico decided it was time to show himself.

He merged out of the shadows.

Actually, More like stumbled out.

Well, That was the last of his energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews reviews reviews! Summers almost over for me so...encourage me to update fast by reviewing before school takes all the creativity out of me.<strong>

**5 reviews and I'll update in four days.**

**8 Reviews and I'll update in two days.**

**10 reviews I'll update tomorrow  
><strong>

**13 reviews I'll update later.  
><strong>

**15 reviews and I'll update two chapters tomorrow.**

**I actually wanna feel the presence of all the people who actually read my story because it's discouraging when only one or two care to review and show interest. So please review.  
><strong>

**About the mother's day special chapter well...There's not much i could do. I know it's over used and stuff but that the way I suppose it to happen. And it was a rushed chapter so twists was really called for. Since it was a chapter to honor mother's day. I won't change a thing in it simply because it isn't mother's day anymore.  
><strong>

**Hope that makes sense. Thanks for all that reviews. virtual cookies for you all. (::)(::)(::)(::)  
><strong>

**Until the next chapter:)  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**XVI Silena**

**Was contemplating whether running towards death was better than running from it.**

She guess if she'd be able to see charlie again it's alright to die for the second time. It's happened before anyways.

She's been frantically calling out his name.

She was worried sick.

She had accepted her death and was happy that despite her actions, the people from camp still considered her a hero.

All she wanted to do was wait for her friends in Elysium-with Charlie.

She was really disoriented.

Waking up...a blinding light flashing around. The next thing she knew she was in an alley in California.

She was really confused and unsettled.

Having never slept for so long and all of a sudden waking up alive again.

It was weird being alive again.

She knew she was flesh and blood and all but she felt different. Like she knows she should be death.

It was okay with her.

But she had to argue with herself that being alive again does feel kinda good but then again, Charlie was missing...

She took it back. She rather she was dead with charlie than alive with him.

"Charlie!" She called out for the gazillionth time.

"Char-" she abruptly stop noticing a presence behind her.

"It's just me." Nico said stumbling out from the shadows.

He was torn and more pale than usual from exhaustion.

He managed to stay on his feet.

"w-where...?" Silena tried.

"He wasn't able to go with me. He was guarded more than I was. It was almost too easy to escape. Like Gaea wanted me to escape for some reason." Nico explained.

looking Half confused and half guilty.

Silena wanted to comfort him because of her loving nature being a daughter of Aphrodite and all; But she was worried about her newly alive boyfriend that was supposedly captured by Gaea.

"Is he Hurt? Is he..." She asked.

"No. Not a hair out of place. For an odd reason Gaea didn't even harm him a bit." He said.

Silena sighed in relief and noticed Nico was also relieved at that part.

"Thanks gods!" Silena exclaimed.

"We need to tell them...They need to know about-"

"I know." Nico interrupted.

"I'm already informing someone. Iris owed me a favor so she made fleecy make someone see what we're doing, hear what we're talking about. Hopefully someone get's this message and be helpful by telling everyone else. I'm sure everyone would like to see you. And I need to see Hazel." He said.

"Yep, they'll be relieved to know you've escaped." Silena agreed with a small smile.

Mist shimmered around the two demigods.

"I guess the message's over." Nico said.

"We need to get to them before they leave for Rome and Greece."

"I am not going to allow them to leave without me. I'm coming along to save Charlie." Silena agreed.

"I'm going to get those monsters back. I'll send them to tartarus myself." Nico said.

Silena could relate. If they harmed Her Charlie...

If even a single hair was out of place because of those demons, she swears on the river Styx that she will personally rip their monstrous bodies apart with her bare hands limb by limb.

Having already dies before she wasn't scared anymore.

She could even laugh at death or invite him for a makeover before she takes her back to the underworld.

Thanatos needs it anyways, He might actually thank her.

She had skills for these things.

Silena thought that would be quite lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay maybe my requests were too high? Whateve. Here is the new protocol.<br>**

**3 reviews and I'll update in three to four days.**

**6 Reviews and I'll update in a day or two.**

**8 reviews I'll update tomorrow.  
><strong>

**10 reviews I'll update later.  
><strong>

**13 reviews and I'll update two chapters tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them all. Voice out your opinion. I want to know weather I'm still doing something worth having headaches about. Anywho. stay tuned and give me suggestions that you may like me to consider adding in my story to make it a little more exciting...PM me your suggestions as to not have spoilers. Thanks.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**XVII Piper**

**Dragging Jason out by his shirt was the closest she'd been with him since they got here.**

She realized what she was doing and blushed. She quickly let go of her hold on the boys.

"Man, are they always going to be on the make-up make-out after a fight thing every single time?" Leo asked.

"Leo, shut up." Piper told him.

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm just confused about everything. My half sibling came back from the dead and her used to be dead boyfriend which was your-" She pointed at Leo.

"Half sibling has been captured by the enemy. Nico who was formerly captured escaped and now those two back there look like they want to strangle each other." Piper said.

"Shouldn't we tell the others this?" Leo asked.

"We could call a private meeting for those going with us in the quest later. We already discussed that other than the chosen seven some campers from both Camp Half blood and Camp Jupiter would come along. We'd need all the help we could get but we also need to keep at most only how much the Argo II can carry."

"About forty for a comfortable minimum and about fifty five for the maximum. That's if we're talking overnight stay but If it's for transportation purposes only I'd say about eighty five." Leo said.

"Well the plan is we'd split. Only forty would come the rest will be brought back to camp tomorrow.  
>so minus the seven chosen ones that leaves thirty three. About-" Piper organized the number in her head<p>

"Seventeen from Camp Jupiter and sixteen from Camp Half Blood." Jason said.

"Sounds fair. Calculating that all with the seven included that would be twenty flat from both camps." Piper finished.

"Yep." Leo agreed.

"We did agree from the last senate meeting that the campers chosen to come would rendezvous in the Argo II later."

"Actually it's about now. It's like 9:30." Leo said checking a watch he pulled from his belt.

"Let's go meet up then." Piper said.

She was internally happy that she and Jason were able to have a somewhat not awkward conversation.

Leo led them to the entrance of the Argo II.

About twenty two Roman demigods along with thirty six Greek half bloods were waiting.

The Romans brought there duffel bags.

Octavian and Reyna were there to allow the roman demigods to settle in the ship before take off tomorrow.

Octavian was trying to get people to listen to him but no one seemed to care what he said anymore.

"Come on Praetor. There are forty Greeks that would be on that ship when only twenty Roman soldiers. We're out numbered. They could be planning to attack at night..."

"Octavian, enough." Reyna ordered.

"Bu-" he stopped himself. Piper guessed he actually remembered who was in charge here.

Although Octavian didn't look happy about it.

Some Greeks nudge their half roman siblings. Most have gotten connected. A lot of them dropped their suspicions.

"Does he always get whipped like that?" Leo asked his Vulcan half sibling.

The said sibling muffled a laugh like some of the other Romans. Reyna even had a small smile.

Octavian turned pink in the ears.

Most Greeks chuckled while most Romans just smiled.

"We aren't gonna do anything like that, Hon. We have more important thing to do than make you hide under your covers at night." Drew said while adding some lip gloss.

I'm happy she isn't coming along. We were dropping her off tomorrow.

Everyone was staring at Drew either weirdly or amused.

"What?" She asked looking up from her mirror.

"I just meant wouldn't the quest against mother earth be more important than plotting against the exact people you need to work with?"

Most of the Greeks looked at her as though she had grown another head.

Seriously when the girl who didn't care about anything else but make-up and her wardrobe say something important like that people would start wondering why wasn't Octavian sent to the looney hut.

"Okay...Anyways, Romans welcome to the Argo II." Leo said opening his arms in a welcoming way.

He had a proud smirk plastered on his face.

"I, as the Supreme commander of this fine transportation would be-"

"Leo." Piper interrupted him.

"Just go give them a tour." She said.

"The meeting room is in that hall. A capacity of fifteen people. Lower deck are the rooms. The left side are for the girls and the right side are for the boys. The seven from the quest have individual rooms though. Right now since we need to carry about sixty or so, we'll have to scooch make room..." Blah blah blah.

The Greeks knew where everything was.

They helped building it.

The Romans were actually impressed. Piper knew anybody would be impressed.

As the Romans were passing the special rooms for the seven chosen, We all noticed the sharp closing of Annabeth's door.

Piper, Jason and Leo shared a knowing look.

"That's Annabeth's room and beside that is Percy's." Leo told the Romans.

"Each of the rooms were personally designed by Olympus' official Architect."

The Romans looked awed.

"Who's their Architect?" Reyna asked.

"No one else but the awesome Hero of Olympus' Girlfriend. Annabeth Chase." Leo said.

"Percabeth will get a kick outta the titles." Leo whispered.

Piper rolled her eyes.

She noticed she's been doing that a lot lately.

The Romans were shoked.

"The blonde girl?" one asked.

"Yeah. She designed the rooms to the liking of everyone. And taste and everything." Leo said.

"Wanna see Percy's room? It's freaking' Blue!" Leo was really acting a like a kid.

Though Piper was impressed with Annabeth's workmanship.

Leo didn't wait for a response. He opened Percy's door and Reyna and Octavian went in while the others just peeked.

"Wow." Reyna said. The others also had their jaws dropped wide open.

Piper couldn't blame them. The room was Amazing.

With that porthole that could give a beautiful scenery of the ocean if they ever sailed over it.

Blue wallpaper-wave like designs and other blue furniture and blue floor.

"If I would be so honest. This is probably the Best room on this ship. Annabeth really took time and a lot of effort to put this all together." Jason said a little jealous.

Piper chuckled.

"Our rooms aren't that bad either." She said.

Piper was thankful that he room wasn't anything resembling a Daughter of Aphrodite.

First of, it wasn't Pink.

Second, It didn't resemble a barbie house.

Third, She could actually breath normally.

Piper didn't realize Leo was done explaining about the lower decks under them.

"-So yeah. There. Anyways there will be a meeting later in the meeting room. We need to discuss some things."

"Like what?" Octavian asked suspiciously.

"That's why were having the meeting dumdum. To inform everyone." Drew said nonchalantly from the hallway.

She was just passing by to get to the girls side.

Piper thought that Octavian really has to think more, He's hopeless if Drew's the one to own him now and then.

"Leo, is that all?" Jason asked.

"Uh, I guess. You guys could go down the hall to settle in the rooms. Feel free to group yourselves in any way you like."

The Romans slowly dispersed.

"We'll see you at the meeting room." Reyna said before Leaving.

Piper didn't know what to think of that girl but she wasn't going to let her feeling be a danger to their quest.

The remaining demigods left Percy's room but not before Piper stole a blue cookie from the secret compartment that Annabeth showed her.

The cookies were from Percy's mom. At least that's what she's told. Annabeth decided to put a secret compartment full of blue treats just for Percy.

Isn't that sweet?

* * *

><p><strong>I have author's block on this guys but, If you review more I could overcome it and update a better chapter next time. I need encouragement and Inspiration. Don't be shy to give me suggestions through PM.<strong>

**Thank you all for those who reviewed.:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**XVIII Annabeth**

**Was happy to know they would be going back to Camp Half Blood with Percy.**

The meeting with the seven went by uneventful for most of the Greeks. That was until two figures appeared out of the shadows. Speak of the devil...

"Nico!" Hazel tackled the son of Hades who stumbled back a bit.

Other than that it was pure silence.

Silena stood a bit shyly beside Nico.

"So...No Hello? How's it been? Being like forcefully reborn or something?" She said in her lovely voice (I'm straight. I swear.) Trying to break the ice.

"Silena, It's really you." Annabeth said in a quiet voice. She was a little misty in the eyes.

"In the flesh..." Silena nodded.

It was hardly noticeable but Leo was seen drooling in the background.

"So Annabeth? since no one's gonna talk. I need to get the scoop. How did you and Percy get together? Were, How, What? Give me details!"

That did it.

Annabeth came forward giving her a hug along with Percy.

"It's been a while." Percy said looking a little wistful.

"Percy, Hon. Don't go blaming yourself for anything. Especially not about what happened with charlie and I." Silena said.

"I'm trying not to but now..."

"Now, I want to see the new Aphrodite cabin leader." Silena interrupted him.

Piper stepped forward.

"So...you're Silena. The one I've heard about?"

"And you're the one who thankfully was successful to set things right in the Aphrodite cabin. How was it like living with drew?"

"A dictatorship. She said a lot of things..."

"Some were true but I shouldn't delve on the pass." Silena looked pointedly at Percy, who smiled sheepishly.

That Seaweed Brain should listen to Silena.

Percy glanced at Nico.

He chuckled weakly.

Having heard about the whole thing Annabeth glared at him.

"Ambassador..." She spat.

Nico raised his arms up in surrender.

"If you're gonna finish me off I'd just like to say on my defense, Percy had to find his own way in Camp. I couldn't meddle with Hera's plan."

"Well you could've at least told him that you knew him or maybe told him that you guys were cousins?" Annabeth said irritated.

"Well..."Nico faltered when Percy stepped closer to him.

Percy had a glare on his face that could've made the minotaur run home to Pasiphae He had his fist clenched.

Nico closed his eyes shut waiting for a blow.

A second passed and Percy let out a laugh.

Leo joined in a bit while the others just smiled.

"You should've seen the look on your face." He said.

"Very funny." Nico said sarcastically but you could tell he was relieved.

Percy turned turned serious.

"Just never do that again Nico." He said.

"I won't Perce. Swear." He said.

"Wait Nico, you're Greek." It was more of a statement.

"Uh..Yeah. Sorry Hazel."

"It's fine. I was just trying to clarify." Hazel hugged him again.

Nico looked like he was about to pass out.

Percy took out a zip lock full of mini ambrosia squares and handed it to Nico.

"Thanks." Nico gave a small smile.

"Get some rest death breath. I'll send an Apollo camper out."

Percy turned to Leo who had been looking at Silena with googly eyes.

"Could you take Nico to the Infirmary?" It was more of a command than a request.

Annabeth loved it when he took command like that.

She thought it was really hot.

Though she would never say it out load or admit that she'd think of her cocky seaweed Brain that way.

Annabeth wasn't able to stop her cheeks from coloring at her thoughts.

Leo nodded and led Nico out the room, Helping him stand upright.

Of coarse he sent his charming smile towards silena before he left.

Silena giggled.

"He is so cute!" She said in a very Aphrodite-like way.

"Silena you haven't changed a bit." Percy said.

"Thanks. So, Introduce me to everyone. I haven't seen them for so long and Clarisse..."

"She would love to see you." Annabeth said.

"Anyways. These are the Romans. Reyna Praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata. Daughter of Bellona..."

Percy glanced at Annabeth for confirmation.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but nodded nevertheless.

Percy continued.

"Octavian Augur, Frank Son of mars. Centurion, Hazel Daughter of Pluto and Jason other Praetor. Biological brother of Thalia. Son of Jupiter. And some new kids. Piper. You're half sister. and the guy who was drooling over you was Leo. Son of Hephaestus"

There were hello's and Hi's and eye rolls. (Octavian.)

"The irony." Silena said. She was probably thinking of charlie.

"Don't worry. We'll save him." Percy reassured her sending a small glare at Annabeth.

"We will." Annabeth agreed.

She didn't want to have another argument.

"Thanks guys." Silena said.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you reunited with the other Campers. They'll be happy to see you again." Percy said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello peoples. <strong>

**Yes me still have the author's block so forgive me for the hold up.**

** I only have two more weeks of summer (ehem...NO!) and I will be starting my junior year (wow I'll be having a prom this year.). Meaning updating would take longer because school would have to go first. It's also gonna be my mom's birthday soon (June fourth) so I was wondering if any of you could give suggestion's on what a fourteen year old could get for her mother's birthday.**

**Anyways review and I'll soon get to that Jasper one shot. I'm still asking for suggestions and ideas so don't hesitate to speak your mind.  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**XIX Silena**

**Was busy finding couples who needed her personal assistance.**

Since she came back, she felt she needed to fulfill some daughter of Aphrodite duties. She way behind on the match making business.

For a fabulous Daughter of Love and Beauty that was a big no-no on her part.

She found some potential couples.

That Frank boy and Hazel. Cute, just cute.

A love triangle that consisted of her half sister, Jason Grace and Reyna.

Now since she was the sister of Piper, she'd be rooting for her. Silena didn't have a problem with Reyna but she just thought Piper was better for Jason.

Reyna wouldn't get left out though. Silena promised herself to find that girl a match as well.

As for that Leo kid that kept hitting one her. She thought it was sweet and adorable but she already had Charlie and she wasn't going to let go of him any time soon.

She met a new camper. Well that camper was new to her. That Samantha girl... Silena noticed her shooting glances at this Hephaestus kid.

When the boy glanced back Silena undoubtedly saw the blush that rose on Samantha's cheeks.

Ahhh. Young love.

There were even some Romans that caught her interest.

So many work so little time.

Now the main topic that she isn't so excited to get into.

Alright, Silena knew she was not an Athena kid so admitting her feelings are easy.

She was scared of meeting all the other campers.

She felt that being Kronos' spy was the worst mistake she has ever made, She payed for it with her boyfriend's death.

She still felt guilty but charlie was helping her forgive herself little by little.

When he was captured and Silena returned from the dead, Her guilt washed over fresh and new. Perfect to haunt her terribly.

She didn't try to show it much for Percy's sake.

That sweetie would just blame himself and it'll be worst for him than Silena.

And His secret glances with Annabeth, Oh they are so cute together! But the point is Silena knew they probably talked about it.

Silena meant no. Not talked. Fought, Oh she just loved a good lover's spat but not much with charlie and her's issues.

The only good thing about being alive again, Silena thought

Is that She can watch her long hard work pay off.

She had needed Percabeth together since like forever.

Finally, They are a couple and now she gets to watch their relationship bloom.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Silena squealed with a few giggles here and there.

"What's wrong Silena?" Annabeth asked her.

Silena then noticed everyone was looking at her weirdly.

They were on their way to the main deck.

"Uh-oh." She heard Percy say.

"What do you mean by that?" Silena asked, faking annoyance.

"If it's one thing I know about Aphrodite girls is that when they squeal, they have a trick up their sleeve and I pity the next victim." He said.

Percy then looked at Silena.

"No offense." He said sheepishly.

Silena rolled her eyes and smiled nevertheless at Percy.

Silena knew her smile said it all.

"Silena!" Annabeth said.

Said person looked at her innocently.

"What?" She asked.

Annabeth just groaned.

Silena smiled when she imagined everything that could happen.

Oh, The possibilities are endless.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I'm busy getting ready. My school will start on June 13 so...yea. I'm trying to update as much as I could while fighting author's block as well. Summer's nearly over. No!<strong>

**So Review. Give suggestions and read on. I'll update sooner, until then press the pretty button down there.**

**H**

**H**

**H**

**V**

**Virtual cookies for reviewers! (::)(::)(::)(::)  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**XX Annabeth  
><strong>

**Was about to have a well earned sleep.**

She was certain she could have a bit of peace since she isn't worrying about Seaweed Brain as much.

The Argo II has taken off a short while before and everyone settled for sleep, Except for Leo.

Percy insisted he could run the ship while the son of Hephaestus rests. Leo willingly agreed.

Everyone who knew of Percy's Abilities weren't surprise when the Argo II glided gracefully in the water.

Percy didn't even touch anything.

He simply told Leo to land the Argo II in the Sea and when the Latino elf asked when he was gonna do anything Percy simply answered 'We're already moving.'

Leo had his moment before Piper charmspoke him to get some shut eye.

Percy then went to get some shut eye himself.

Annabeth followed their example.

She had just shut her eyes as her head hit her pillow.

It didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary when Annabeth felt someone watching her.

She opened one eye looking around.

Nothing.

She sat up, both eyes open.

It was just darkness and the faint dim of moonlight from her port hole.

Suddenly as she was to close her eyes she felt as though a million tiny little creatures where crawling up and down her body.

She sat up bolt right.

There was nothing on her.

_Daughter of Athena._

Annabeth glanced at her left._  
><em>

"Ahhhh! Sp-Sp-Spider!" She shrieked.

It was a huge hairy creature. And by huge she meant the average size of a 15 year old teenager.

_Oh. You're Terrified of_ _me._

"G-Go Away!"_  
><em>

_But where's the fun in that? Do I look like that imbecile Arachne? Oh I would have thought A daughter of that that Wise Goddess would be even a bit wise._

The creature said with despise in her voice.

"You-you're Theia?" Annabeth asked.

_Oh well I don't look like Aphrodite now, do I?_

Annabeth was silent.

_Hmm. You Know why I'm here. Well I always was. I hid in the shadows awaiting Athena to decree who would be honored enough to send her, her end. That wrenched Poseidon didn't help much. He warned your mother but she was bearing to much pride._

Theia in the Spider form stroked Annabeth's cheek.

_Just like all her children. Unfortunately you are the one to pay for her pride._

If Spiders could smile then Theia would look like the happiest spider alive, though her voice sounded as though she had sympathy for Annabeth.

Theia opened her spider mouth and Annabeth was engulfed in Darkness.

Annabeth sat up in her bed as if she has just awoken from a dream. More like a nightmare.

Everything seemed normal but she knew something else was happening.

_Of coarse Daughter of Athena, Something is happening._

Annabeth heard the same voice clear in her head as though Theia was standing right in front of her.

Her body went numb. She couldn't move.

"Get out of my body!" Annabeth said.

_There is no use to fight Annabeth, It is Destiny. I am to settle in your puny body. And I will allow this very body of yours to destroy your mother._

"Erre Es Korakas!" Annabeth yelled._  
><em>

Her hand twitched and raised above her hitting her on the face.

_Tsk Tsk Tsk. You should watch your language. It isn't very wise to hurt yourself either. You can still feel pain can't you? Your body is merely my Armor. I can't get hurt unless I completely posses you._

_ I have been slumbering all to long and my strength at most can only control your movement. I could completely engulf your mind but then you wouldn't be aware of the problems you're about to cause._

Annabeth tried to push the force she felt out of her. It was an internal battle. Annabeth was flung on the other side of her room, hitting the wall badly. Annabeth groaned.

She was then thrown to the ground. Despite not being able to control her body she winced._  
><em>

_You see Daughter of Athena, I can simply toss you around like a little rag doll but I still will not feel the pain. There is no use in fighting. You should have distanced yourself when you had the chance. Now you shall witness yourself harm the very people you wish to protect.  
><em>

Annabeth wanted to punch Theia so bad.

Oh now, You wouldn't want to punch yourself now do you?

"Annabeth?" Annabeth heard from the other side of her door.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asked worry thick in his voice.

_Ah your first victim approaches. I won't control your eyesight either. You shall witness your Perseus die by your own hands._

Before Annabeth could say anything. She felt as though there was a gag in her mouth. She lost the ability to speak. But as clear as ever her own voice answered Percy.

"I'm fine seaweed Brain. I just fell off the bed."

After a few shuffling noises Percy entered the room.

The only thing Annabeth was able to control was the tears that she allowed to fall down her face.

It was hard to explain how she felt. She still felt like her but at the same time she didn't.

She felt her own hand being controlled. Her hand clasped the dagger she hid.

Percy came to hug Annabeth.

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No. It was a wonderful Dream where you disappear."

Annabeth felt everything. As her body lunged at Percy.

Percy was surprised but he was able to fight her, riptide at hand.

He was able to deflate some blows and dodge others.

More tears streamed down as Percy was brought down on the floor in surprise.

Theia had found the opportunity to tip Percy over.

The fighting Theia used was not Annabeth's usual routine so It was different for Percy.

Annabeth was now straddling Percy, Her own dagger digging through His throat.

When Percy looked up at her surprised, and sea green met grey something kicked in Annabeth.

She momentarily was able to fling herself off of Percy.

Percy was then given the chance to disarm the blonde, knocking the dagger out of her hand and pin her down her wrists at her sides.

Annabeth would have expected what Percy did but Theia wouldn't have.

_Well Annabeth, You still have a little fighting left in you. This won't happen again for you only were able to restrain me because I am still weak from my many years of slumber. This is only a taste of what I will be capable of in my full strength. I will return and I will kill that son of Poseidon._

The titanide said using Annabeth's voice in her head.

When Annabeth felt Theia retreat deeper in her she felt exhausted and weak.

She was tired and she had no strength to even get up.

For now she knew Theia would leave her alone. The titanide would probably store up on energy before she strikes again.

Annabeth was not anticipating that any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? The very first time the Titaness strikes.<strong>

**Review review review because school starts in two days and I'll have to concentrate on my studies and I have no idea when I could update then. Encourage me and push me to my updating speed limit. Review and I'll put up the next chapter later today.**

**If you want me to update a week or two's worth of chapters please review and we'll see how it turns out.**

**I am so happy Theia didn't know Percy's fighting style.**

**Question: What would you do if you were in Annabeth's shoes?**


	27. Chapter 27

**XXI Annabeth  
><strong>

**Was aware that Percy was now cradling her in his arms.**

She couldn't make herself talk.

She was so tired and as promised the aching pain was all over her.

She was also shocked having though she would the sole person to murder her boyfriend.

Annabeth was badly shaken up. She tried to not take to heart what Theia had said about her mistake of not leaving when she could.

She was worried for future attacks from Theia.

The titanide claimed she was still to weak to control Annabeth completely.

Annabeth didn't want to admit it because of her hubris getting the best of her but she wasn't able to hide her fear.

Especially not to the Seaweed Brain that knew her inside out.

She was scared of what would happen when Theia gets stronger.

She now knew the difficulty of trying to fight back, her cheek still stung a little.

She was afraid she would be more useless in fighting for control of her own body when the titanide gains strength.

Annabeth also did not know what to think of how to react when what already happened, happened.

She was too tired to even open her eyes but she was well aware that Percy was now carrying her bridal style.

She was happy when her body made contact with the soft and comfy texture. She was sure was on her bed now.

Percy pulled a blanket over her, she felt a thumb wipe away her tears.

A kiss was placed upon her forehead before Percy pulled away.

Annabeth forced her eyes open.

"Don't go." She croaked her mouth suddenly dry.

Percy turned back to her. He hand was already on the doorknob.

"Please?" Annabeth said.

She couldn't afford to not have him near by. She was gonna break soon.

She was relieved that Percy wasn't hurt but everything she feared that had anything to do with the mark of Athena was coming true.

She needed him to hold her and make her feel safe.

She didn't like to appear weak, not even to Percy but now that was all she felt.

Pathetically weak and helpless.

Percy strutted over and lay down on her bed beside Annabeth.

Instinctively he pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Annabeth rested her hand on his chest burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She was in disbelief that Percy didn't seem to mind that only a second ago, she was possessed by a titan that also wanted him dead.

"You should sleep, I know you're exhausted. You need to rest." Percy whispered in her ear.

Instead of doing so. Annabeth answered him with a,

"I'm sorry." She said barely audible to herself but apparently Percy heard.

"Sorry? You have nothing to apologize for." He said gently.

Annabeth was suddenly irritated. Tired as she was she pulled away to stare at that seaweed Brain incredulously.

"Nothing to Apologize for?" She said wincing a little from the coarseness of her voice.

"I almost killed you! And you're telling me I have nothing to apologize for?" She asked him.

"Yes because that wasn't really you it was Theia. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Just like I would never even dream about hurting you." Percy said relatively calm as though he expected Theia to want to try to kill him.

"How can you take this so calmly? As if you expected something like this to happen" Annabeth asked.

"Well, A lot of weird people and monsters always bent on killing me. I expect any evil titan wanting me dead." He said so nonchalantly.

That didn't really make Annabeth feel better.

"Besides Since you told me about the Mark of Athena, I've been more...Well my guards up. Making sure Theia doesn't get anybody in trouble."

"You mean making sure I don't make any trouble." Annabeth clarified.

"You'd never cause any trouble. You usually fix it. It's all Theia here." Percy shrugged.

"I just don't get it. I don't understand." Annabeth complained.

"And you hate not understanding." Percy let on.

He understood her and knew her all to well.

Annabeth barely nodded.

"Thing is, Whether we have any knowledge in what we're facing...well usually we never have a clue on what ahead of us but like I said. We'll face it together, Wise Girl. I'm not gonna leave you. No matter how many time Theia tries to strike, I'm not going anywhere." Percy said.

Annabeth just stared at him thankful she wasn't going through this alone; but the unsaid matter she didn't voice out as she lied back down and finally gave into sleep was that fact Percy was bringing more danger to himself by 'not leaving'.

If he stays close by, Theia wouldn't have a problem with striking at any moment.

And Annabeth knew if something were to happen to Percy, She would have no one to blame but herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm pretty proud and real happy with the results of this chapter and the one before it. I think I did pretty well but that's only a bit of my opinion. Voice out your opinions on what you think about the chapters by reviewing.<strong>

**Remember, I could easily update with some encouragement.** **So review.**

**Everything is starting to unveil...**


	28. Maybe

**I have no time to update but i just didn't have the heart to leave any of you guys hanging like this so. Here's a special chapter dedicated to you all...**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Alright class. Don't forget your English Assignment." Mr. Sanders reminded us as everyone stood and left.

I went down the hall to my locker, hoping that I wouldn't run in to Jessica and her goons. (Reference: Chapter 3.)

Punching in the combination I took out the song book Mr. Sanders required us to have. I never really been into much music.

I mean I love listening to it but it wasn't too much of my life.

And of coarse the whole How-does-music-have-anything-to-do-with-english was out of the topic.

Mr. Sanders' assignment was to write your own song.

This gave me a chance to use the guitar Samantha, Daughter of Apollo; gave me for my seventeenth birthday.

It was an acoustic guitar that was silver with a hint of grey.

It came along with some Guitar Case or Gig Bag, where you place your guitar to protect it from all sorts of dangers especially when you are on the move with it.

A Tuner, an electronic device that allows you to set your guitar to a standard tune. Keeps you in tune wherever you go.  
>Some Strings, It is always the best choice to bring with you extra supplies of set of strings. Just in case.<p>

Some Multi Effects Processor / Effects Pedals to spice up guitar playing. It's a gadget to alter the tone of your guitar to different kind of effects.

And finally, endless patient of trying to teach me how to play.

She thought of everything. And finally after sacrificing Ares' and Hera's temple designs,I was able to play a perfect G chord.

Learning wasn't too hard but the fact that a daughter of Athena was in nature, more used to do anything connected to wisdom; music was a different thing altogether.

I've been working on my song for a month or so.

I'm sorry but I'm all for blueprints and strategic plans, I could completely renovate and re decorate your house in a jiff. It's even part of heredity but I'm no good in music as any of you would be.

But, I guess it was fun. For the reason that my inspiration for this certain song was well...very inspirational.

I headed home fortunately not meeting any annoying mortal *cough* Jessica *cough*.

I opened the front door with the key hidden in the flower pot at my right.

No one was home. I went to the fridge to grab a snack, there was a note taped on the fridge's door.

_"Went to Matthew and bobby's School Play. We'll be visiting Aunt Florence afterwards. We'll be back by tomorrow night. Don't worry, we've called for someone to give you some company for the night. Behave."_

Okay...I wasn't too bothered with the last minute notice that they weren't gonna be home tonight, and Aunt Florence and I didn't get along too well anyways.

Don't get me wrong she considered me a sensible part of the family but she had views that were far from similar to mine.

I wonder who they called for. And my father don't usually remind me to behave. I'm seventeen. I'm the Daughter of the wisdom goddess and official architect of Olympus.

The right behavior was always an annoying must.

I grabbed a pack of blue and red sour belts, my favorite candy; and a bottled blue cherry coke.

That Seaweed Brain was rubbing off on me.

Sigh. I miss him already.

I went up to my room, sat crossed legged on the bed and brought out my Math textbook.

Simple interest problems were interestingly simple.

First Question:

**How long does it take a principal of $25,000 at a simple interest rate of 5% to become $30,000?**

Well...I think that's how it read.

It was really just_ Hwo olgn dose it tkae a pricnipla at $25000 at a smiple iternset tare fo 5% ot bcoeme $30,000?_

Moving on, Hmm...thirty thousand dollars minus twenty five thousand is equal to five thousand.

**$30,000-$25,000=$5000**

I wrote down my solution.

The letter /t/ is equal to a hundred multiplied by the earlier answer five thousand divided by twenty five thousand multiplied by five...

**t=100 (5000)/$25,000 (5)**

I wrote my final answer down. That's four years time.

Writing a **4 **down, I encircled it.

I went over to the second problem then the third occasionally popping a sour belt or two in my mouth and washing away the blueberry and strawberry tang out with blue cherry coke until I finished all five Problems.

I went over my guitar to finish my song. It just needed a little polishing but it's getting there.

I strummed a few chords and plucked the strings when necessary.

That's when I heard the front door open down stairs.

I stopped and instinctively went towards my dagger that was on my bedside table. I heard The door close and footsteps climbed the stairs.

For a second I was a little frightened, until the mystery being said,

"Wise Girl?"

_Percy?_

He peeked in my door. _  
><em>

"Anna-"

Before that raven haired green eyed kelp head even process what was happening I silenced him with a kiss, longing and sweet and very very happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after pulling away and internally giggling at the trance like look he gave me.

"Your dad said you were going to be alone and he asked me to come here since your house is only a few blocks from our apartment."

"I can't believe dad would allow you to stay over while they're away."

"It's not like we'll do anything." He said. "And not like he didn't give me an ear full as well as the talk I got from mom before I left." He said slightly blushing.

I then remembered the note still taped on the fridge downstairs. Dad said to behave.

Two innocent words that held second meanings in them. I can't believe him!

I felt the blood rush through my cheeks.

Percy shook his head like he wanted to forget all about it.

"Never mind." He said. He glanced around my surprisingly not tidy room.

If I'd known he was coming I would have at least tidied up. Pencils, crumpled paper, Blueprints, books and some clothes were scattered everywhere.

I smiled at Percy sheepishly. I always nagged him about cleanliness in his cabin, But he didn't seem to care about my room but he was eying the pack of sour belts that were on my bed.

"Help yourself." I said, picking up a few clothes, folding them neatly and storing them away. Percy enjoyed those strips.

I shook my head slowly.

He only noticed my fumbling with all the things in my messy room when his mouth defeated each and every single last of those sour belts.

He helped me sort out some books. When we were finished he smugly and 'innocently' asked me why it was such a mess anyway.

I told him to shut it.

"By the way. Since when did you play?" He asked after I started to work on my song again.

"Since last October 3rd. Samantha gave me this guitar and she taught me how to play too. Though I'm only using it now for a school assignment in English. I'm gonna sing it tomorrow." I said scanning the musical notes on my song book.

Percy gripped the book looking at it intently, trying his best to read the cover despite the dyslexia.

"Whoa." He said. "You wrote the whole song in Greek?" He said opening it to the first page.

"It was easier. I just re wrote the song in English on the next page." I shrugged indifferently.

"Could you sing it?" He asked sweetly.

I hesitated. Percy never heard me sing before and this was my first real song that I worked real hard on for weeks.

"I don't-"

"Please Annabeth?" He cut me off.

He was doing his big sea green eyes thing.

Curse those eyes.

I got my guitar pick.

"Alright. But no laughing." I said taking a deep breath and playing the intro.

(**NOW!:)**Go to .com and type** Siguro by Yeng Constantino instrumental**. follow through with the tune.)

_Maybe it's true, maybe it's true_

_I'm finally, Fina-lly I am over you _

_This may be true,_

_It could be true_

_The way I feel is di-ffe-rent from what I knew._

_I'd never guess, I could let go._

_And finally end the heartbreaking entertainment show._

_I never really know what to do, when I was without you..._

_But now I found something better and I feel brand new._

_Chorus:_

_Maybe you were never meant to ever be with me_

_But I will keep my head up high _

_wishing on the stars at night_

_ that someday you would see_

_I would never give my hopes up_

_Baby you will see_

_That every time you turn around _

_look back to where you're found_

_ you'll always be thinking of me..._

_I don't want no I don't want_

_To make a fool of my self in front of you_

_But I'm confused. yeah I'm confused_

_I get tongue tied whenever I try to talk to you._

_I only stare, standing there._

_Wondering why it's always like this._

_I never really knew what to do _

_when I was without you._

_But now I've found someone better_

_ and I feel brand new._

_(Repeat Chorus)_

I stopped after the second chorus noticing that Percy was staring at me.

The song described how I felt about him when my feeling weren't very sorted out.

I blushed.

"That was great." He said.

"Really? It's not bad." I said swallowing my embarrassment.

"Yeah. love it." He said. "You have a beautiful voice." He added hugging me from behind.

"Thanks." I said sure as Hades that I was as red as a tomato.

He brushed his fingers gently across my very red cheeks.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and twisted around his arms to face him.

I tangled my fingers through his messy black hair, He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, both of us leaned forward...

I'm presuming you know that we really didn't behave as told. No, We didn't go all the way to my bed but we went pretty fa-ar.

Kisses on land are as great as those underwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Ello!<strong>

**Firstly, I Don't Own Yeng's song or her Filipino lyrics or the tune...nadda. Secondly, I only own the english substitute lyrics.**

**Thirdly, I have no Idea when I'll be able to update a real chapter. I was just able to put this on up because it's been like made already since like I don't know...two months?**

**I just made it supperly long-ish to make up for the no update thing and to let you all know I'm still alive.**

**I'm never gonna abandon this but I need your patience. High schools hard and since unlike you lucky people in the USA Summer ended recently and school was suspended today due to a storm so I was able to post this one shot.**

**Just wait, I might be able to update in five days or so but no promises.**

**I love you all and I'm very thankful for your support and appreciation. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this. Ignore the grammar or spelling errors.**

** This was kinda rushed.**

**I Highly Appreciate reviews so feel free to write a couple of words and push that lovely button down there. **

**Have you also noticed fanfiction got some update or something? It's easier and faster to review now.**

**Keep them coming and I'll force myself to update more.**

**Once again I own nothing. Not PJO not the original song and not the internet. Hermes kinda owns t. Or his son or something.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	29. Special Contest

**Hi guys...the thing is, I need a big baddie that'll like be in sync with theia. So I'm putting up a little contest to see who could show the best monster/titan or anything.**

**The winner would be privileged to have their OC in this story.**

**The OC would be a demigod traitor who's background will be explained later on.**

**The guidelines are...**

**You got to give the name and short description of the titan or monster and you got to explain why you think he/she best fits for the baddie I'm looking for.**

**Give me a link to more information if you could.**

**Deadline is on July 13. So there's plenty time. I'll be Private messaging whoever won and then I'll just ask the details of the OC then.**

**Anyways for the reviews I've received recently Thanks I appreciate them.**

**Guest...I'm a Girl... Just look at my profile for any information I'd like to share. I'm single yeah but I'm not going into relationships with people I don't really know. I've never had my first boyfriend yet *Shocker!* Nor my first kiss...Why I had to share that info, I have no idea.**

**My education just comes first is all. No I am not a nerd I'm just a normal girl who actually knows how to get her priorities straight.**

**Anywho. Give me all those baddie ideas and you'all hear from me on July 13-14. I'll update on either July 14 or 15.**

**Reviews review reviews! BTW Follow me on twitter, I just made an account. _ Amie_Renae._**

**Til next week.**

**Arissaprincess321**_  
><em>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Homies! I know gotta lot of explaining to do...but i don't think you'd bear with my excuses about why i haven't update like for a million years...you aren't here for that so without further ado...the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXII Piper<strong>

**_"Avenge me..." the lady with the fierce eyes said._**

Piper woke up panting. She was drenched in sweat.

"What?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Avenge...?" She whispered.

Annabeth! The lady had eyes like her.

Could it be Athena? What does she want? What does she mean?

All piper could remember from her dream was seeing a dark dark place.

She was able to smell the place even in her dream, musky and foggy.

She saw her friend Annabeth dangling over something. Only one thing was keeping from falling but piper couldn't see what it was.

Piper also saw some weird merman with blue skin.

He definitely did not look friendly.

He was scaly and had sharp claws that was in need to a manicure pronto.

uh-oh.

Piper cannot believe she just thought that.

She was becoming more like her siblings and mother day by day.

Piper shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts.

Piper decided to check on her friends.

She got up and checked Leo, Frank, Hazel and Jason. She got over to the blue room and noticed an empty bed.

Panic welled up inside of her.

Where's Percy?

Annabeth is going to freak! He's missing again?

Piper swears if Hera/Juno tried to mess with again she is going to...

She ran to Annabeth's room opening the door frantically and stopping by the door frame when she processed what was in front of her.

The adrenaline she felt earlier left her system.

Piper smiled.

They look so cute.

Annabeth was lying on Percy's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Annabeth looked so peaceful, not like what piper saw in her dream.

Piper then felt a tinged of pain.

She doesn't know if Jason and her could ever be like what Percy and Annabeth is.

She signed and closed the door.

"Piper..."

"meep!" Piper jumped up in surprise.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to creep up on you like that."

Piper blushed.

"Jason? What are you doing up?"

Piper noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

Jason rubbed his eyes. He looked so tired.

"Couldn't sleep." Jason said with a yawn.

"I decided to go turn off autopilot and fly this thing to keep my mind busy."

Piper pursed her lips.

"Jason, you should rest. You'll need the energy" Piper said putting a little charm speak.

Jason looked as though he was in a dream-like state for a second

"I should..."Jason nodded

"I'll go-Hey!" Jason snapped out of it, playfully glared at piper.

"Don't charm speak me." He scolded. Piper gave him a bashful smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Seriously sparky. I have a feeling we won't be able to settle down and take a breath in the upcoming weeks."

Piper thought of her dreams.

"Piper...Is there something you wanna share?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

Piper definitely did not want to share. It would only make him more stressed.

But she knew she batter tell someone. Who better than to help her figure it out than Jason? Even if she grudgingly admit she's still upset with him over the lady praetor.

Piper took a deep breath and told Jason everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now if you were curious as of why it took me so long to update...I'll list it down for you all.<strong>

**mainly...High School**

**Prom Planning for my first ever prom**

**Exams**

**Projects**

**Reports**

**No time**

**Family problems**

**Author's block**

**Not so impressive resources...**

**yeah mainly that...But I forced myself to write up some chaps because it's December...and I owe it to you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please whether you hate me love me, hate or love my work. Review!Give me tips, suggestions...anything! Review!**

**Arissaprincess321 out!~and may you realize that it is just the beginning of _Forever;)_**


End file.
